Una Milésima de Segundo
by Kiitah
Summary: Las cosas dificilmente llegan a ser como uno las quiere... El tiempo es algo delicado, en el momento más inesperado, este se escapa. Hermione lo sabe. Todo es una pequeña travesura de la vida, solo una Ilusión.
1. de afectos y desiciones

Este es el primer Capitulo, la verdad, este es solo de transición, muy pronto comenzará la aventura de la ojimiel, aquí descubrirá quien es realmente, y la oportunidad que le ofrecen.

Disclaimer: Si todo esto fuera mío, de seguro los personajes me demandarían por ultraje, y pedirían restricción de mas de 500 mts de lejanía.  
aunque pensándolo bien, este es un UA, asi que no va a tener el mismo final que el principio de los libros de Rowling.  
esta historia no es con fin de lucro, ni gano dinero, es más lo gasto, pero bueno, quedando eso claro,

Que comience el relato..

* * *

Los días eran oscuros y fríos, las maldiciones iban y venían a diestra y siniestra, los cuerpos inertes de los que alguna vez fueron hermanos, amigos, hijos, padres, tíos, sobrinos, compañeros, etc., ahora yacían en el frío suelo cubierto de sangre y bajo el manto de estrellas.

Todo estaba perdido, ya no había esperanza, Harry Potter había fallado, y eso condujo a una serie de muertes y torturas.

Tan solo quedaban unos pocos, y eran llamados "la resistencia", eran los últimos que se oponían a Voldemort y a su ejército, entre ellos se encontraba el ya mencionado Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, y los últimos sobrevivientes Weasley: Charlie, Bill Weasley y su esposa, George, Arthur, y Molly Weasly, todos los otros miembros de esta numerosa familia perecieron en la batalla.

Por último, se encontraba Hermione Granger, una muchacha de gran inteligencia, y gran poder analítico, su capacidad de afrontar las adversidades usando su lado racional, la convirtió en una sobreviviente, no solo físicamente, si no que fue capaz de conservar y aumentar sus poderes tanto mágicos como mentales, logrando que su poder creciera en forma ilimitada, pero eso nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella.

Hermione estaba buscando la forma de ayudar a Harry, pero este no se lo permitía, debido a su complejo de héroe, el pobre ojiverde se encontraba en una encrucijada, lo había perdido casi todo, incluyendo las esperanzas, quería desaparecer, quería alejarse de todo, pero aún quedaba algo, aún estaba ella, su amiga, su compañera, su ángel, aún estaba Hermione, aquella chica que daría todo por él, y que él daría todo por ella, aún había ilusión.

Harry se acercó a la ojimiel mientras esta leía un libro de magia antigua, en una pequeña biblioteca en ruinas dentro del lugar donde se refugiaban, el la vió tan concentrada, que no se atrevió a molestarla, pero la castaña notó su presencia.

-. Pasa algo Harry?-. dijo la castaña en tono cordial, pero su voz se encontraba apagada.

-. Han ocurrido 8 asesinatos en una zona del Londres Muggle.- dijo el ojiverde en tono informativo.

-. Es extraño.- dijo la ojimiel.

-. Lo sé, parece que los mortífagos se estan aburriendo.- dijo Harry.

-. No creo, lo más seguro es que planeen una emboscada más fuerte, acuérdate lo que pasó hace dos meses.

-. Tienes razón.- dijo Harry

Flash Back

-. Harry!! Date prisa!!-. gritó una angustiada Hermione.  
-. No puedo, seguir-. Dijo Harry deteniendo su carrera.  
-. No digas estupideces!, no puedes parar ahora, si te detienes en este instante, la muerte de Ron va a ser en vano-. Dijo la ojimiel mientras agarraba a Harry por el brazo para seguir corriendo.

-. El no debió haber muerto Herms, el no!!-. gritó el pelinegro mientras seguía corriendo.  
-. Lo sé, ahora lo único que hay que hacer es vengar su muerte y para eso, necesito tu ayuda, no te rindas Harry, hasta en las peores situaciones, siempre hay algo-. Le espetó la castaña al ojiverde.

.- Si siempre hay algo¿no crees que podríamos aparecernos?.- dijo Harry mientras jadeaba por la incesante carrera-  
-. No se puede, es una zona restringida-.  
-. No entiendo, que fue lo que pasó como fue que los mortífagos nos atacaron de esa manera.- preguntó Harry frustrado

-. Fácil, -.dijo Hermione tomando aire, .- dos semanas sin un solo ataque, dos semanas sin una sola muerte, nos despreocupamos, nos confiamos, y nos tomaron desprevenidos, cualquiera lo entiende, fue un plan brillante.- dijo la ojimiel con rencor en su voz.  
-. Merlín!!, como odio esta vida!!!-. Maldijo Harry pateando unas piedras que encontró.

-. Si Merlín escuchara los lamentos, yo ya estaría en una playa soleada tomando un jugo de frambuesa helada, mientras me bronceo plácidamente,.- dijo la ojimiel sarcásticamente tratando de hacer el ambiente menos pesado.  
-. Jajaja, gracias, gracias por ser como eres Hermione, gracias por ser ese algo..- dijo Harry mientras emprendía carrera nuevamente hacía el campamento.

Fin de flash Back

-. Bueno Harry, no creo que has venido solo por eso… pasa algo?-. dijo la ojimiel mientras cerraba su libro.

-. La verdad si, tenemos que hacer algo, ya no podemos seguir escondidos, esto es frustrante-. Dijo el pelinegro dejándose caer en una silla al lado de la castaña.

-. Te entiendo Harry, pero esto ya se nos salió de las manos, ahora hay que esperar a vivir, o a morir, no lo sabemos-. Dijo la ojimiel en un tono bastante tranquilo para el tema.

-. Merlín!, pude haber esperado más, pude haber abierto los ojos, pero no!, me dejé llevar, y con eso me llevé la vida de Ron y Ginny!-. dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Harry, de nada sirve llorar, de nada sirve echarse a morir, lo único que queda es pelear hasta el final, para volver a ver a nuestros amigos, siempre hay algo Harry, siempre.- dijo la ojimiel mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Cuando Harry correspondió el abrazo, una fuerte explosión azotó la puerta, haciendo que los dos amigos se separaran, cuando el humo desapareció, se encontraron con Bellatrix Lestrange sonriendo sádicamente.

.- vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin los encontramos niñitos¿despidiéndose?-. dijo Bellatrix con sorna.  
-. Ya era hora, pensé que tu cerebro se había fundido y no eras capaz de encontrarnos aunque tuvieras un mapa-. Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a la mortífaga.

-. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, maldita sangre-sucia-. Dijo Bellatrix aparentemente enojada.  
.- ¡no vuelvas a llamarla así asquerosa serpiente!-. Gritó Harry mientras sacaba la varita.

.- Vaya Potter, esta vez solo tardaste dos minutos en responder, vamos progresando, lástima que tus queridos amigos traidores no pueden ver tu progreso.- dijo con fingida lástima, pero con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Luego de ese comentario, Harry se enojó, y le mandó el primer hechizo a Bellatrix, que lo esquivó con maestría, pero esta respondió con un crucio, y antes de que le llegara al ojiverde, Hermione ya había conjurado una barrera mucho más poderosa que el protejo.

-. Asi que la sangre-sucia, no es tan débil como lo pensábamos.-. dijo la mortífaga con una risa en el rostro, pero las gotas de sudor caían por su frente.  
La ojimiel estaba apunto de contestar cuando una voz fría y espeluznante irrumpe en la zona de batalla.

-. Tranquila Bella, no te precipites, ya habrá tiempo de divertirnos, ahora, llegó el momento de acabar de una vez por todas con la profecía.- Siseó Voldemort mientras hacía que Bella bajara suavemente su varita.

-. Y bien, que tenemos aquí, Potter y Granger, vaya, vaya, han logrado sobrevivir, lástima que no podrán hacer una fiesta.- dijo Voldemort con burla.

-. Que quieres!-. le espetó Harry a su enemigo.  
.- que poco suspicaz Potter, que quieres que te diga¿que vengo a invitarte a una fiesta?, pues lamento decepcionarte, pero hace 15 años yo hice una promesa, y como soy una persona de palabra, vengo a cumplirla,-. Dijo Voldemort con sorna.

-. Lástima que esta vez tampoco podrás lograr tu cometido-. Dijo Hermione desafiantemente.  
.- te crees muy valiente no sangre-sucia?.- dijo Voldemort algo molesto por el atrevimiento de la castaña.  
-. No me creo, lo soy.- dijo ella en tono desafiante y apuntando a Bellatrix, la cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y logró que la mortífaga cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, debido a la maldición asesina.

-. No, tu no eres valiente, eres estúpida.- dijo Voldemort despegando la vista de su leal mortífaga sin inmutarse.

Luego de esto, nuevamente comenzó la batalla, Harry y Hermione peleaban furiosamente contra Voldemort, pero aunque eran dos, Voldemort tenía mucha más preparación, cuando ya se veía todo mal para los dos amigos, Voldemort decidió terminar eso de una vez por todas, lanzándole la maldición asesina a Harry.

Esta era la situación, todo estaba perdido, la profecía iba a ser cumplida, todo iba a perecer, o por lo menos eso pensaba Harry hasta que vio como su amiga se ponía como escudo, para protegerlo,… las últimas palabras que el ojiverde oyó de su amiga, antes de que esta exhalara su último suspiro, fueron…

.- Siempre hay algo Harry, siempre..

Luego, todo se volvió negro para Hermione, sentía frío, sentía angustia, no veía nada.

* * *

Ella sabía que estaba muerta, tenía que estarlo no?, acababa de recibir la peor de las maldiciones, y de la mano del mismo Voldemort, pero todo se le hacía extraño.  
Pudo haber pasado una hora, pudo haber pasado un día, pero para Hermione fue una eternidad, de angustia y soledad.

La chica estaba en ese trance, cuando de pronto una luz blanca aparece cegándola un poco, cuando se lograr reponer de la intensa luz, Hermione abre los ojos, y se encuentra con una mujer, de largos cabellos negros, la piel pálida y unos intensos ojos azules, la mujer iba vestida con una especie de toga blanca, y en su cabeza llevaba una tiara de plata, la desconocida mujer se le acerca a Hermione, y le extiende la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione la mira desconfiada, y esta le dice, o mejor dicho, Hermione escucha que alguien le dice algo, por que la mujer nunca separa sus labios, algo así como si le hablara en la mente.

-. No temas Hermione, estas a salvo-. Dice una melodiosa voz dentro de su cabeza.  
-. Quien eres?.- pregunta la ojimiel, mientras aceptaba la mano de la desconocida para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-. Eso no importa, lo importante es que al fin te conozco-. Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

.- por que me querías conocer?, estoy muerta?, donde estoy?-. preguntó la ojimiel algo confundida.

-. Estas en una especie de Limbo, pero tranquila no estás muerta, y la razón por la que te quiero conocer es por que tú, Hermione, estás destinada a salvar tu realidad.- dijo la mujer.

-. A que te refieres?, por que no e muerto?-. preguntó la ojimel más intrigada aún.

.- Tu Hermione, no puedes morir, por que tú tienes los poderes de la hechicera de los tres mundos.- dijo la mujer  
-. Tres mundos??, que es eso?  
-. Divino, Mágico, y Práctico, tres mundos separados por barreras invisibles, cada uno con una cualidad diferente, y poderes propios, tres mundos tan alejados entre si, que es imposible conocer los tres en una vida.  
.- y dices que yo soy…  
-. La descendiente de la hechicera de los tres mundos, tu puedes combinar magia, inteligencia y divinidad al mismo tiempo, eres la mensajera de aquellos mundos, en ti esta determinar para que quieres usar tus poderes, aquí no existe ni el bien ni el mal, solo la razón, y el poder, la causa y la consecuencia, el tiempo y el espacio, pero tu, tu Hermione, eres capaz de romper con esos esquemas tu poder es ilimitado, tu esencia es divina, y tu inteligencia es enorme.- terminó de decir la mujer.

-. Por que yo?, como es posible, si yo soy hija de Muggles?-. dijo la ojimiel, consternada y asustada.  
.- Tu fuiste designada, hace más de dos mil años, tu alma fue colocada en ese cuerpo, antes de nacer, estabas destinada a ser tú, y tienes la oportunidad, de cambiar tu futuro, cambiar tu presente y comenzar de nuevo.  
-. A que te refieres?-. preguntó la ojimiel más tranquila, pero aún asi, muy intrigada.

-. Puedes viajar por el espacio y tiempo para evitar que los sucesos en tu realidad no ocurran, vas a viajar a una época donde comienzan a desvanecerse las esperanzas, pero…  
.- hay un pero?!-. dijo la ojimiel.

A lo que la mujer solo sonrió cariñosamente, y continuó.- podrás cambiar tu futuro, y el de los que amas, pero no podrás volver a estar con ellos como antes, ellos quizás no te conozcan, quizás ni siquiera nazcan, pero tendrás la oportunidad de tener la tranquilidad y felicidad que tanto anhelas…

-. Pero entonces no volveré a ver a Harry?.-  
-. Lo harás, pero no como su mejor amiga, y si todo sale bien, hasta podrás volver a ver a tus otros amigos muertos en batalla.- dijo la mujer.  
.- entonces perderé toda la vida que había construido.- dijo Hermione

-. Todo lo que tu construiste, ahora esta destruido, todo lo que tu amaste también, ya no te queda nada, ahora solo falta tu decisión.-. dijo la mujer mirando atentamente a Hermione.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Hermione procesaba toda la información, la ojimiel aún no podía creer como ella, Hermione Sabelotodo Granger, era algo así como una diosa, pero eso también explicaría muchas cosas, y dudaba que esa mujer estuviera bromeando, asi que luego de arto reflexionar, dijo.

.- Acepto.

A lo que la mujer solo asintió con la cabeza, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, lo último que Hermione escuchó antes de caer inconsciente, fue la voz de la mujer diciéndole que se preparara para comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

eso sería, a petición de Lutari, cuidate, y espero que te guste,

se despide..

: Kiitah :


	2. De encuentros

Hola:

Esta es la segunda parte de la historia,espero que les guste, el segundo capitulo iba a ser muy largo, ya lo tengo todo escrito, asi que lo tuve que acortar muy pronto subíre el otro, se despide

kiitah

* * *

Se sentía desorientada, perdida en algún lugar lejano dentro de su mente, no lograba hilar ningún pensamiento concreto sobre lo ocurrido, y estaba muy cansada para razonar algo más, muy pronto, volvió a perder la conciencia.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar muy distinto a los que había presenciado durante sus últimos tres años de vida, era una zona con calles empedradas, y muchas tiendas, era un panorama muy lindo, ya que no había nieve pero había mucho viento, aunque la ojimiel apenas se percató de ese factor climático, ya que su mente estaba ocupada tratando de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, que apenas si podía moverse.

En el momento en que la ojimiel se logró ponerse de pie, comenzó a recorrer el lugar; era muy extraño, sentía que había estado antes ahí, pero no recordaba cuando.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un hombre de gran barriga.

- Lo lamento- dijo la ojimiel.

A lo que el hombre solo la miró déspotamente, como si fuera demasiado importante para dirigirle la palabra, y que mucho hacía observándola. Luego, el hombre siguió de largo.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes procesando la actitud de ese hombre, se le hacía tan familiar su actitud, de pronto, Hermione recordó todo lo que le había dicho esa extraña mujer de pelo negro, pero en especial, la frase que le diría donde estaba "vas a viajar a una época donde comienzan a desvanecerse las esperanzas", bueno, no era mucho, pero al menos tenía algo; luego, la castaña, miró a su alrededor más atentamente, se le hacía tan familiar, pero donde…

Calles empedradas, gran cantidad de tiendas, velas colgando de lo árboles ¡Las tres Escobas!.

Era obvio, Hermione estaba en Hogsmeade, la última vez que lo vió, estaba rodeado de mortífagos, y completamente destruido, debía ser como junio, o julio, si no se equivocaba, debido al clima y a las velas colgando de los árboles, que marcan las vacaciones de verano, de que año, eso no importaba ahora, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo, muy a su pesar.

La ojimiel se dirigió a las tres escobas, y en ella no había mucha gente, Madame Rosmerta en la barra atendiendo a un señor de larga barba plateada, y una túnica lila, una señora de edad con un estrambótico sombrero calipso, que conversaba alegremente con una señora de negro al otro lado del local.

Hermione se dirigió directamente hacia la barra.

-Hola, buenos días señorita ¿puedo ofrecerle algo?- dijo Madame Rosmerta

- EeeH… -dijo Hermione palpándose los bolsillos y encontrarlos vacíos.

- Tranquila, pareces buena muchacha, te sirvo una cerveza de mantequilla, la casa invita- dijo Rosmerta.

- no sería capaz de aceptarla- repuso la muchacha.

- no sea tonta, en tiempos como estos, hay que estar lo más unidos posible, cierto Albus?- dijo la señora, mirando al hombre de la túnica lila.

- En eso tienes razón, mi querida Rosmerta, mucha razón.

- Perdón, pero dijo Albus?, Albus Dumbledore?- dijo Hermione mirando al hombre.

- Asi es Señorita, nos conocemos?.

- no, pero e leído mucho sobre usted, es un honor conocerlo- dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano.

- Muchas gracias, señorita…

- Duskin, Hermione Duskin.

- un gusto señorita Duskin, y dígame¿Qué hace por acá?.

- La verdad, no lo sé.

- Hay!!, ya sé!!, el hechizo de aparición te falló no es así?, siempre pasa lo mismo, una vez me aparecí en Camboriú, y tenía que llegar a la casa de mi tía en Paris.- interrumpió Madame Rosmerta.

- Si, eso fue lo que pasó- dando gracias por la interrupción.

- Y adonde quería llegar señorita Duskin?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Al ministerio-respondió.

- Ah, pero no hay problema, puedes usar la red flu, aunque ahora hay que tratar de ir con cuidado-dijo Rosmerta.

- y cuantos años tiene, señorita duskin?- dijo Dumbledore.

- diecisiete-

-y no va a la escuela?-

-Iba, pero hubo un conflicto, y tuvieron que cerrar la institución.

- Vaya es una lástima, y se puede saber para que va a viajar al ministerio?-

-pedí un traslado para terminar mi educación.

- ¡ Pero que suerte, si aquí mismo está el director de Hogwarts!.

- Si, debe ser suerte- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Y bueno, de donde viene señorita Duskin?

- Vancouver, Canadá- Dijo Hermione con facilidad- pero me cambié debido a un conflicto, y ahora tengo que solucionar mi estadía acá en Inglaterra.

- Bueno espero que le vaya muy bien, que tenga suerte-dijo Dumbledore despidiendo a la muchacha.

- Hermione, puedes usar nuestra chimenea, no te preocupes- dijo Rosmerta.

- Muchas Gracias.

Hermione caminó hacia la chimenea, y tomó polvos Flu, para luego desaparecer en dirección al callejón Diagon.

-No se supone que iba al ministerio?- dijo Madame Rosmerta.

- parece que no- Dijo Dumbledore

- Quizás se fue por el camino largo-

- Esa chica destilaba mucho poder, lo pude sentir- dijo Dumbledore.

- Parece una buena chica- dijo Rosmerta.

-no deberías confiar tanto en las personas, y menos ahora- dijo Albus.

- Tomó la cerveza de mantequilla y no sufrió ningún daño, lo que implica que es una buena persona- dijo La dueña del local.

- muy bien, en tiempos como estos es mejor prevenir que lamentar

- Toda la razón Albus, toda la razón.

ooooOoooo

Hermione sacudió las cenizas de su cabello, y comenzó a caminar mientras se repetía una y otra vez, "vas a viajar a una época donde comienzan a desvanecerse las esperanzas", una época donde comienzan a desvanecerse las esperanzas, bueno, eso le daba muchas ideas, debería ser después de la aparición de Voldemort, quizás se encontraba en el 1995 – el año en el que murió Sirius, ya que Dumbledore aún se encontraba con vida, un poco más joven eso si, pero apenas lo notó, además no que hubiera sido muy cercana a él.

Sin darse cuenta, la castaña había llegado a Gringotts, pero no le servía de nada, estaba varada en un tiempo que desconocía, y si un sickle.

Lo mejor sería preguntar la fecha, no estaba de ánimo para analizar algo que le podría preguntar a cualquier persona, tenía frío, hambre, y no tenía dinero.

Por suerte, se encontró con una señora de una intensa túnica azul, que combinaban con sus ojos del mismo color y su cabello rubio y muy cortito.

- buenas tardes señora- dijo Hermione.

- buenas tardes ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- dijo ella amablemente.

- me podría decir la fecha si es tan amable, lo que pasa es que llegué de Paris, y se me olvidó hasta el año- dijo la ojimiel

- Aparición, verdad?

- exacto- dijo Hermione pensando que estaba en una época donde nadie sabía aparecerse muy bien.

- bueno, es 13 de julio de 1977

- M…Muchas gracias- tartamudeó Hermione asombrada.

- Disculpa¿estás bien?-

- Si, solo un poco sorprendida, me,…me tengo que ir, muchas gracias- dijo la castaña mientras corría en dirección al ministerio.

"13 de julio de 1977"- 1977- 1977… se repetía una y otra vez, ese año no le recordaba nada, no sabía que fue lo importante que pasó en aquella fecha, haber, en 1980 nace Harry, en 1981, Voldemort se desvanece, y de ahí en adelante, todo lo que ya sabía,… pero en 1977, esa fecha no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo,… excepto por…

¡Pues claro!, en ese año Los padres de Harry comienzan a salir, luego de incontables ruegos por parte de James Potter; también Regulus muere después de obtener el horrocrux… pero ¿que era lo que tenía que hacer ella ¿Evitar que Regulus muriera¿destruir los horrocruxes ella sola?. No podía, aunque… aunque la mujer extraña le dijo que poseía poderes que nadie más tenía… mágico, divino, y racional.

Si, claro puedo asustar a los enemigos tratando de que se afilien al PEDDO, se burló ella misma.

Pero bueno, no todo están simple primero tenía que ir al ministerio a conseguir una identidad, dinero, y algo que comer.

- Nombre y motivo de la visita?- dijo una voz femenina.

- Hermione Jane Duskin – traslado internacional.- respondió Hermione.

Luego, la cabina telefónica bajó hasta el atrio, donde Hermione, caminó con la vista al frente y muy altiva, subió a uno de los ascensores dorados.

- Quinta planta,- dijo.

Cuando Hermione salió del ascensor, se dirigió a la recepción, donde se encontró con una mujer rechoncha de pelo negro.

-buenas tardes, necesito que me contacte con la Confederación internacional mágica- dijo Hermione.

- su nombre por favor- dijo la mujer.

-Hermione Jane Duskin- dijo la ojimiel cortante.

- un momento por favor- Luego de unos momentos la señora dice- El señor Anderson la recibirá dentro de unos momentos, tome asiento por favor- dice la mujer señalando unos sillones café.

- no gracias, esperaré de pie- dijo Hermione.

Después de un par de minutos, aparece un hombre de mediana estatura con unos pocos cabellos negros, y ojos café.

-Señorita Duskin- dice este con una voz muy gruesa, a lo que solo Hermione asiente con un leve movimiento de la cabeza- sígame por favor.

Una vez en la oficina, Hermione Toma asiento.

-bueno, en que le puedo ayudar- dice el hombre.

- Mire, yo vengo de Vancouver, Canadá, pero nací en Londres, y bueno, luego de un gran conflicto, cerraron el instituto en el que yo estudiaba, era uno muy pequeño, por lo que no es conocido, mi padre murió defendiendo la ciudad, y mi madre me ayudó a escapar, me dijo que viniera a este lugar y pidiera un traslado para terminar mi educación, luego, no supe más de ella- dijo Hermione.

El señor Anderson, se quedó sin habla, y muy pálido y cuando pudo juntar las palabras, preguntó.

- y usted sabe quien pudo haber echo eso?-

- no exactamente, pero luego del ataque, invocaron una calavera con una serpiente salida de la boca- dijo Hermione con la convicción de que eso sería suficiente para que la ayudaran, el señor Anderson, estaba más pálido.

-y… y mataron a muchos?-

- bastantes, lo raro es que a mi no me persiguieron- dijo Hermione más para ella que para él.

-de acuerdo señorita Duskin, me puede decir que curso iba a comenzar?.

- séptimo, mi último curso- dijo Hermione.

- muy bien, hablaré con el ministro, mientras tanto, se le será asignado una pensión para que pueda vivir mientras es trasladada a su próximo colegio, luego de medir sus conocimientos.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

- pase con mi secretaria, y entréguele esto, eso hará efectivo el recibimiento de su pensión- dijo el hombre mientras de entregaba una papel de color amarillo con los números 73366774466.

Y así lo hizo Hermione, la secretaria le entregó una llave dorada y un número, era su bóveda de Gringotts.

* * *

25 de julio de 1997.

Hermione se despertó temprano ese día, hace mas de 12 días que había llegado a esa época, y la tranquilidad se le venía muy bien, con el dinero de la pensión, pudo comprar una casa en Notting Hill, no salía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, trataba de informarse de todo lo que pasaba en esa época, la mayoría de las noticias, era sobre "accidentes fatales" a familias Muggles.

En dos días más, Hermione tenía su audiencia con Minerva Mcgonagall para probar sus habilidades e ingresar a Hogwarts, el director aceptó de inmediato, pero no pudo presenciar las pruebas debido a unos asuntos demandados por el ministerio.

Ese día Hermione se puso a planear todo lo que haría, ya que no había pensado en eso los últimos doce días, porque luego de siete años de guerra¿acaso no tenía derecho a relajarse un rato?. ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería la "mujer extraña – como la había llamado Hermione?. Pero aún así, su culpa de no hacer nada, era mayor a sus deseos de descansar, quizás no le estaba dando tanta importancia a los hechos, quizás no le daba la importancia necesaria al hecho de que se encontrara veinte años en el pasado, con extraños poderes que iban y venían sin ton ni son, con una conferencia en dos días y con la misión de salvar al mundo y con… ¡Mierda!!.

Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato, pero dudaba que existiera un libro sobre como controlar poderes desconocidos, para personas desconocidas, en tiempos desconocidos, inclusive ya se imaginaba un título "Manual para una Hechizera desconocida, Guía de súper-poderes", hasta pensarlo le sonaba gracioso.

Así que Hermione se sentó en la mesa de madera pulida que se encontraba en una amplia y hermosa cocina – cosa inutilizable debido al hecho de que Hermione odiaba cocinar- y comenzó a anotar todos los sucesos extraños que le habían sucedido desde que llegó a 1977, y los que habían pasado antes¿o después?, Demonios!! Eso era complicado.

- Haber,… que es lo más extraño que me ha pasado- dijo Hermione pensativa.

- además del hecho de que estás veinte años en el pasado, viviendo en una gigante casa en Notting Hill con una pensión de 139 galeones, 23 sickles, y 16 knuts mensuales?- dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de la castaña.

- Si, aparte de eso, aunque la casa fue regalo del ministerio.

- Por eso elegiste esta inmensa cocina, siendo que ni siquiera sabes cocinar?- dijo la insoportable voz.

- ¡ Diablos¿por qué no te vas?-

- no puedo, estoy dentro de ti.

-¿y como nunca te había escuchado antes de venir acá?- dijo Hermione desesperada.

- Por que antes no estaba- dijo la voz como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- y que se supone que haces?- dijo la ojimiel fastidiada.

- Trato de ayudarte a controlar tus poderes, hasta que aprendas como usarlos.

- ¿ Y es parte del trabajo ser tan fastidiosa?

- Vaya, que Humor,!!!, de ahí hablamos- dijo la voz enojada.

-¿te vas?- preguntó esperanzada

- no es eso lo que querías?-

- por supuesto que quiero que te vayas!!.

-Lastima por ti, no me iré, solo me callaré un rato- dijo la voz sonando triunfante

- ¡Mierda!!.

Como odiaba que eso pasara, esa voz le caí mal, muy mal…había aparecido al segundo día de su llegada a 1977, y siempre estaba ordenándole cosas, bueno, por lo menos ya tenía su primera anotación en la lista de cosas extrañas:

1º- "conciencia doble"

2º- "convencimiento visual".

Hermione descubrió ese poder cuando logró que la secretaria de identidad Canadiense Le hiciera todos los papeles que necesitaba, como: licencia de aparición, matrícula en el colegio "Morgan's Academy Schools", árbol genealógico, y otros documentos de interés, y todo eso, usando solamente la mirada.

3º- Telequinesia

No era un poder que manejara a la perfección, pero lo había descubierto cuando se quedó afuera de su casa, y las llaves adentro, y como aún no poseía varita, las llaves llegaron solas a la mano de Hermione, aunque ahora Cuando la ojimiel intenta hacer lo mismo pero con objetos más pesados, siempre termina con hemorragia nasal.

Estaba segura que podía hacer más cosas, y si no se equivocaba,-cosa improbable- esos poderes eran parte de lo racional, de la mente, Ella podía controlar cosas con la mente… ¿pero donde quedó lo mágico y lo divino?¿acaso necesitaría varita?, quien sabes… ella definitivamente no tenía la menor idea.

Luego de un rato se escuchó unos golpes en la ventana, era una lechuza con el profeta, Hermione le dio unas monedas, y el ave se fue.

- Veamos que hay de bueno esta mañana- dijo Hermione mientras ojeaba el diario.

-Los Nott donan 250 galeones a san Mungo.

- Bartemius Crouch atrapa a 2 mortífagos.

- La marca se volvió a ver en el cielo.

- 4 muertos suman este mes.

Bla, bla, bla… Nada nuevo- dijo Hermione tirando el diario.

Desde que se inscribió al profeta, las noticias siempre eran las mismas, un maldito aristócrata donaba dinero a alguna institución, Crouch atrapaba a alguien, la marca aparecía, y una cantidad de muertos, eran los contenidos del profeta.

Que si en un principio a la ojimiel le parecían noticias horribles para aquella época, ahora eran pan de cada día.

Después de un rato, volvió a tocar otra lechuza, pero esta era una lechuza ministerial, Hermione desató el contenido, y la lechuza se fue.

_Notificación:_

_A la señorita Hermione Jane Duskin, domiciliada en Notting Hill 369, Londres Inglaterra, 25 de julio de 1977._

_Se le comunica a usted que el día 27 de julio del presente año, se llevarán a cabo las pruebas mágicas para confirmar su traslado estudiantil al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a los 13:30 horas, donde deberá demostrar sus conocimientos en las siguientes áreas:_

_transformaciones._

_Pociones._

_Encantamientos_

_Defensa contra las artes Oscuras._

_Historia de la magia_

_Contamos con su puntual asistencia, _

_atte. a usted, Frederick Anderson, presidente de la confederación Internacional, y Minerva Mcgonagall, subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería._

* * *

_Bueno, saludos a Xochipilli, y pronto les subiré la continuación, adios_

_Kiitah _


	3. De viajes y sopresas

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, el otro día subí el segundo capitulo muy rápido, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, y no pude ni corregirlo, ojalá les guste este.

Disclaimer, como dije antes, la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, asi como los escenarios y cosas por el estilo, son de Rowling, tiene algunos Spoilers del 7 libro, pero no son muy relevantes, continúen con la lectura

* * *

-Vaya, me quedan dos días para prepararme- dijo Hermione apesumbrada. 

- En serio?- preguntó la voz sonando sarcástica.

-¡¡Largo!!- gritó Hermione con las manos en la cabeza.

Todo quedó en silencio nuevamente.

- De acuerdo, se acabaron las vacaciones, tengo que estudiar- dijo Hermione

- Buena idea, pero para eso no deberías usar libros?- dijo la vocecilla.

- Pero que dices, si me compré los suficientes para sobrevivir este verano- dijo Hermione- además no te habías ido?

- Recuerda que la mayoría de los libros estan destrozados por usarlos para practicar tu telequinesia, y los otros los mojaste cuando hiciste estallar una tubería- dijo la voz ignorando el último comentario de la castaña.

-¡Diablos!, lo había olvidado.

-Te recomiendo que vayas a comprar ahora los libros.

- Algo bueno que se te ocurrió.

- que humor… después hablamos.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro, y luego de bañarse y arreglarse, la ojimiel se dirigió a su salón, directo a la chimenea de mármol blanco, con incrustaciones en plata, tomó los polvos flu, y se fue en dirección al Callejón Diagon, pero la mala suerte la acompañaba ese día, y lamentablemente tropezó, y calló encima de un muchacho que se encontraba antes que ella.

-Merlín!!!, lo lamento mucho- dijo Hermione mientras se retiraba de encomia del muchacho que se encontraba con la boca en el piso, y todo el cabello revuelto.

- No, discúlpame a mí, debí haber salido rápido- dijo el muchacho mientras trataba de incorporarse.

- Ven, déjame ayudarte- dijo Hermione colorada por la vergüenza, mientras ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie.

- Gracias, no tenías por qué- dijo el muchacho arreglándose el cabello, y mirando por primera vez a Hermione.

Hermione no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba segura que le habían lanzado un petríficus totalus, en su rostro, se veía reflejada una gran cantidad de desconcierto e inquietud ante el joven de pelo negro y ojos gris azulado que la miraba.

- ¡Canuto!, Ven rápido, salió una nueva escoba a la venta!- gritó un alto muchacho de pelo negro y ojos café cubierto por unos redondos lentes, al chico de ojos grises.

- ¡Canuto!, Por qué no respondes?!!- dijo el chico de anteojos volteando a su amigo.

- Eeeh?... así, lo lamento- dijo el muchacho que respondía al apodo de Canuto.

- ¡Pero que te pasa!-

- Eeeh…

- Aaah…, ya veo- dijo el chico de lentes mirando a Hermione, que seguía con expresión de incredulidad, Luego, el chico le pega un codazo a su amigo.

- Eeeh.. James, ella es…- dijo El ojigris, pero se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre de la ojimiel.

- Hermione Duskin- se presentó Hermione extendiendo su brazo.

- Yo soy James Potter- dijo el chico besando la mano de Hermione, a lo que la ojimiel lo queda mirando con una ceja levantada. – y mi amigo el mudo se llama Sirius Black- Mientras le pasaba una mano sobre los hombros al ojigris, que lo mira con odio.

- y.. ¿A dónde vas?- dice Sirius recobrando su actitud.

- Tengo que comprar unos libros- dice la ojimiel.

- ¿Eres de por acá?, nunca te había visto- dice James.

- Llegué hace un par de semanas, pedí un traslado a Hogwarts para cursar mi último año.

- ¡¿En serio?!- dice Sirius más entusiasmado de lo que quería sonar- digo, es una gran y buena escuela.

- Si, muy buena, pero si no encontramos a mi mamá ahora, te aseguro que nunca volveremos a ir, es más estoy seguro que nunca volveremos a ir a ninguna parte- dice James a Sirius

- Si, yo también debo irme- dice Hermione,- Adiós Sirius, adiós James

* * *

- Demonios Sirius!!!!, mi mamá nos va a matar, la perdimos- dice James mirando hacia todos lados. 

- Tranquilo Cornamenta, debe estar comprando los libros- dice Sirius despreocupado.

- ¡¿Los libros?!... ¡¡Que libros, si aún no llega la carta de Hogwarts con las cosas!!!- dice James desconcertado,….- Aaah…. Los libros Eh?- dice James mirando a su amigo cómplicemente. – Quieres ver a la chica no es así?, quieres ver a Hermione.

- No, es solo que salió un nuevo libro de Quidditch- Dijo Sirius rehuyendo de la mirada de su amigo.

- Asi que… nuevos libros no?- dijo Jams haciéndose el tonto.

- Si- contestó Sirius

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la castaña de lindas piernas con la que tropezaste hace un rato verdad?- dijo Jame como quien no quiere la cosa.

- N..no-

- A que lástima, yo tenía ganas de verla- dijo James mirando a su amigo de reojo.

- No se te ocurra, tú andas detrás de Lily!!!- dijo Sirius enojado.

A lo que solo James Ríe estruendosamente.

- Vamos Canuto, la conociste esta mañana, y ya te pones celoso- dijo James.

- No, no es eso, es solo que Hermione tenía algo especial, misterioso- dijo Sirius

- Vaya Sirius, te dije que no comieras chocolate antes de salir, te estás pareciendo a Lunático- dijo James- siempre viendo lo sentimental, además, que vas hacer con Las chicas de la escuela, las vas a seguir persiguiendo este año?-

- Claro que sí!!!, y si tengo suerte, conquisto a Hermione.- dijo Sirius arrgantemente

- Amigo, deja que las cosas fluyan un poco, no te hará nada de malo dejar de ser un casanova empedernido por un tiempo- dijo James.

- lo pensaré-

* * *

- No puedo creerlo!!!!. Dijo Hermione. 

- Pero sabías que iban a estar acá, después de todo es su época no?- dijo la voz.

- Si, pero no me había preparado.

- Preparación?- a si ya veo, te hubieras ido a leer un libro cuyo título diga, "que hacer para enfrentar a los sexy's fantasmas del pasado, y más aún si son el padre y el padrino de tu mejor amigo".

- Creo que los hubieran demandado por tener un título tan largo y estúpido- dijo Hermione.

- Eso no importa, lo bueno, es que ya compraste todo los libros, ahora solo necesitas abrirlos- dijo la voz.

- Pero si te fijaste bien, James era muy distinto a Harry, y Sirius es mucho más guapo- dijo Hermione sin prestarle atención a la voz.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo la voz ya cansada

- Harry era flacucho y bajito, en cambio James, es más alto, y tiene más cuerpo, aunque no tanto como Sirius- dijo Hermione Pensativa- bueno, además de los ojos.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema….

- También la mirada es diferente, Harry era tímido y sus ojos reflejaban angustia, tristeza y fortaleza extrema, en cambio James demostraba Confianza, altivez, orgullo, y en nuestra época, Cuando Sirius vivía, sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, dsolación y pérdida, ahora no.

- ¡Detente de una vez Hermione!!!, y ponte a estudiar- gritó la voz tan fuerte que Hermione se calló al suelo por el dolor de cabeza.

- S...Si, tienes razón.

* * *

27 de julio 1977 – Ministerio.

13:33

- Muy bien Señorita Duskin, vamos a empezar con las pruebas, la primera será de transformaciones- dijo Mcgonagall mirando a Hermione.

ooOoo

14:48

- Esta bien señorita Duskin, ahora veamos como se maneja en Pociones - Dijo la subdirectora estrictamente.

ooOoo

16:26

- Sigamos con Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

ooOoo

18:15

- Vaya!!. Ahora pasemos a encantamiento.

ooOoo

19:45

Historia de la magia.

ooOoo

20:32

- Muy bien señorita Duskin, en dos días recibirá una lechuza con los resultados de los exámenes, e informándole si será aceptada en Hogwarts- Dijo Mcgonagall

- Muchas gracias, y buenas noches- dijo Hermione mientras desaparecía con un ¡Plop! A su casa, nunca más volvería a viajar con polvos Flu

* * *

Valle Godric – Misma fecha. 

-James!! Deja de molestarme!!!- Gritó un chico de ojos grises, pelo negro y bien cuidado.

- Vamos Sirius, has pasado los últimos días pensando en esa chica- Dijo James

- Eso no es verdad.

- Claro que si!!, inclusive cuando te conté que Remus había hablado con Stevens me contestaste que te encantaba el color miel- alegó Su amigo.

- ¡Pero que más te iba a responder, si Remus siempre conversa con Esas chicas!!, además si me gusta el color miel!!- dijo Sirius, sin darse cuenta de lo idiota que sonó.

- Te das cuenta de lo mariconzuelo que suenas?- se burló James

- no molestes!

- Esta bien- se rindió James

Silencio…

- Crees que quede en Gryffindor- Dijo Sirius rompiendo el largo silencio.

- ¿Quien?- Preguntó James desconcertado.

- Hermione

- ¡Demonios Sirius, NO LO SÉ!!!- se exasperó James.

- Ya esta bien, solo decía no era para que te pusieras así- dijo Sirius desanimado.

- Mejor vamos a dormir que mi mamá se va a enojar- dijo James mientras se acostaba en su cama.

- de acuerdo- Dijo Sirius un poco dolido.

Rato después...

-En serio te gusta el color miel?- dijo James en tono burlón a su amigo.

- Cállate- le espetó Sirius

* * *

29 de julio 1977

Notting Hill, 369

-Por fin!!!, llegaron los resultados!!- Gritó una castaña de pelo largo y ondulado mientras abría la ventana para dar paso a un lechuza café que venía con gran un paquete.

- Veamos, Transformaciones excelentes, Pociones excelentes, encantamientos excelentes, Defensa excelente, e Historia de la magia excelente- dijo Hermione con orgullo.- Mi carta de Hogwarts, quedé, gran cosa- dijo Hermione con "poca" modestia- Ahora tengo que ir a comprar los materiales, ya era hora, necesito una varita- dijo Hermione mirando la gran cantidad de platos que se había amontonado en el transcurso de una semana.

* * *

Ollivanders 

- Pruebe mejor con esta señorita Duskin, Madera de ébano 10.2 pulgadas de longitud, delgada y flexible, muy resistente con centro de pluma de fénix, finamente tallada, muy buena para defensa y encantamiento – Dijo Ollivanders

- Veamos- dijo Hermione, El señor Ollivanders le había pasado y quitado más de 15 varitas desde que entró, inclusive la que tenía en 1997, Madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior, pero ni esa le funcionó.

- Sabía, sabía!! Que era esa ¡!!- Exclamó Ollivanders- Ha sido una decisión difícil

- Ya lo digo yo- dijo Hermione en voz baja- ¿Cuánto es?- dijo Hermione queriéndose ir lo más rápido posible, había estado mucho rato ahí.

- 5 galeones y 12 sickles –

- Tome-

-Hasta luego Señorita Duskin.

- Hasta luego.

Hermione salió de la tienda con su varita y muchas bolsas más, ya lo tenía todo, solo le faltaba esperar para el 1º de septiembre.

* * *

Ese verano, Hermione conoció a mucha gente, ya que iba constantemente a Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon, conversaba siempre con Madame Rosmerta, se encontró con Frank Longbottom, y vió a mucha gente con la que había construido un futuro/pasado. 

Lo mejor que le pasó, fue cuando se encontró con Remus Lupin, un muchacho de ojos dorados y pelo castaño claro, en las tres escobas, Conversaron mucho rato, sobre Hogwarts, Libros, Hechizos, los intereses de cada uno, etc., Remus le contó a Hermione sobre James, Sirius y Peter, tema que incomodó un poco a la castaña debido al segundo individuo mencionado.

Y así fueron pasando los días, Hermione comenzó a entrenar duramente, debido a las órdenes de esa "vocecilla molesta", y logró perfeccionar sus hechizos en un 76 por ciento, logró controlar su telequinesia, y se dio cuenta que además de legilimancia, podía leer las mentes aún cuando la persona usara oclumancia, pero lo bueno, es que ese poder se activaba cuando la castaña quería, asi no tenía que ir por la vida escuchando los pensamientos de los demás.

Muy pronto llegó el 1º de septiembre, y el andén estaba repleto de magos y brujas que iban a dejar a sus hijos, estudiantes reencontrándose con sus amigos, y entre ellos, James y Sirius saludando a Remus, mientras esperaban a Peter, Hermione subió directo al tren sin ver a nadie, y bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, se encerró en su vagón, y comenzó a estudiar.

* * *

Luego de la selección de los alumnos de primer año, Albus Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio. 

- Bienvenidos- dijo. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, es un honor informarles que una nueva alumna se integrará a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, esperamos que sea Recibida de la mejor manera posible.

ooOoo

- Ves! Seguro que es ella, la vi en el tren- dijo un muchacho de ojos grises desde la mesa de los Leones

- ¿Crees que quedará en Gryffindor?- preguntó un muchacho bajito y regordete.

- Eso espero Peter- Dijo Sirius más para él que para los demás.

ooOoo

-Señorita Duskin, si me hace el favor- dijo el director mientras una chica de ojos miel y pelo castaño, hacía presencia en el gran salón, con la mirada altiva y el paso firme, se dirigió hacia el banquito con el viejo sombrero.

-- Veamos… eres brillante, tu inteligencia es asombrosa, tienes todas las cualidades para estar en Ravenclaw, pero esa casa te aburriría en poco tiempo, también tienes cualidades que Helga aprecia en su casa, aunque tu valentía y coraje predomina más, te adaptarías perfectamente en Gryffindor, aún asi, tu astucia y las ganas de poder que tienes te hacen pasar de la casa de los leones, ya que tu posees la capacidad de razonamiento, eres de las que siempre piensa las cosas antes de actuar, lo que te hace fiel perteneciente a la casa de…

- SLYTHERIN!!!!- Gritó el sombrero

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: **Bueno, como pueden ver, adapté el fic, y cambié la pareja, este fic, partió como un desafío hacia la pareja de JamesxHermione, pero mi mente no se pudo adaptar, no me imagino a James con Hermione, lo encuentro algo muy excesivo, además James no me cae tan bien, y no conosco demasiado al personaje como para trabajar con él, Sirius, me encanta, en el pasado, en el presente, tiene tantas facetas que en los fics no se tratan mucho, como el porqué de su adversidad hacia la casa de las serpientes, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, quería pedirle disculpas a mis lectoras, que les gustaba el JamesxHermione, si las decepcioné, lo lamento, pero mi inspiración se había apagado con esa pareja, o era cambiarla, o era abandonarla, espero que sigan con la historia, y me den una oportunidad, un saludo especial a **Andreaeb182**, vaya mujer, espero que me disculpes, yo se que tu querías un JamesxHermione, y se que te defraudé con el cambio de pareja, pero espero que quizás el SiriusxHermione lo compense, **Noelia**, a ti sobretodo, te quier agradecer todo, y lamento aún no haber subido el otro capitulo, sé que te lo prometí como regalo de año nuevo, pero se me daño el Word, cualquier cosa, hablamos por Msn, a todas las demás, les pido disculpas, espero que por lo menos, la historia que viene no sea tan de su desagrado.

Pd. **Xochipilli**, te mando un saludo a ti, muchas gracias por todo, eres la mejor.

Atte. Kiitah

: Kiitah :


	4. Una vida extrañamente inadecuada

Ui! Casi dos años! pfff. pero regresé a terminar esta historia, lamento todo el tiempo que alguien esperó curiosa para saber la reacción de Hermione por quedar en Slytherin.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes, son de Rowling, los escenarios son de Rowling, (exeptuando algunos que son propiedad del mundo entero, o en mejores palabras de las grandes empresas multinacionales), la idea, está en la mente colectiva de los que nunca quisieron ver a Hermione con Ronald, y tratan de emparejarla con cualquier otro personaje de la saga( en esas cosas de la vida, algún día aparecera Hermione/peeves), Ehmmm. la trama, salió de mi mente, pero no por eso voy a lucrar la historia, por favor ¬¬....

**Una Vida extrañamente inadecuada**

* * *

Hermione se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, lo más sensato era quedar en Gryffindor. Aunque claro hasta en Ravenclaw habría sido tolerante... Pero en Slytherin era simplemente...

Señorita Duskin, Diríjase a su nueva casa por favor- Dijo Mcgonagall apuntando a la última mesa, Hermione se levantó temiendo que las piernas le fallaran en el camino.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin- Saludó una muchacha de pelo negro a Hermione- Soy Bellatrix Black- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias- respondió Hermione con un dejo de Rechazo que pasó desapercibido por Bellatrix.

-De donde eres?.- hablando como si quisiera sacarle toda la información posible

-Canadá – respondió Fría.

-Ya veo...¿ y que haces acá?-

Hermione la miró esceptica, pero como la pelinegra ignoraba o fingía ignorar todo tipo de señales. Respondió.

_ Púes ahora, Intento Cenar, aunque no lo consigo-

Bellatrix la miro con una ceja alzada. Y luego sonríe..

-Ya veo, asuntos personales, en realidad no me interesa tu vida. Me interesaba conocer tu carácter, Ahora deja que te muestre a algunas personas- dijo La pelinegra satisfecha de sí misma. – La chica rubia que ves ahí, es mi hermana Narcisa, está en Quinto, él de allá,- apuntando un un chico de Pelo Negro que hablaba discretamente con otro- Es mi Primo Regulus, y el que está a su lado, es Evan Rosier.

-Mmmm... interesante. Veo que tienes a toda la familia en Slytherin- Dijo Hermione con fingido interés, observando atentamente a Regulus Black, y pensando en su futuro.

_Púes casi... exeptuando claro, a algunos ex miembros de la familia, Traidores- comentó Bellatrix.

- Vaya... Asi que Traidores?- demostrando por primera vez interés. Algo que Bellatrix notó.

-Si, Traidores a la sangre y a la familia, gente que no debería poseer el apellido Black, mejor dicho, Gryffindors- dijo Bellatrix con tranquilidad mientras apuntaba a un grupo de chicos que se reían a caracajadas..

- El de al medio se parece a Regulus- dijo Hermione.

-Es su Hermano, Sirius, Adorador de los Muggles, traidor, amigo de traidores, impuros, mestizos y.... Gryffindor- dijo con asco, pero sin importancia.

-Mmm Asombroso- dijo sin demostrar el asombro que experimentaba en ese momento.

El resto de la cena, pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, de vez en cuando Bellatrix le preguntaba algo acerca de su linaje, En otras ocasiones, algún otro estudiante curioso se acercaba a saludarla, y a preguntarle cualquier cosa, todo tranquilo..y aunque Hermione demostraba cordialidad y tranquilidad, por dentro estaba echa un caos...

ooOooOooOooOoo

-Nuestras habitaciones están por el lado izquierdo subiendo las escaleras, las reconocerás Fácilmente- dijo Bellatrix señalandolas.

Hermione asintió, pero aún no era capáz de subir a su dormitorio, se encontraba absorta al ver la sala común, los muebles eran Negros, Además tenían una pequeña biblioteca, y la chimenea, era lo más impresionante, era mucho más grande que la de Gryffindor, Hermione pensó que se debía a que La sala común de Slytherin era más fría, y tenía que calentarse más.

Hermione subió por donde Bellatrix le había indicado, y como dijo la chica, las reconocó rápidamente, por las incrustaciones en plata que había en la puerta. _Selene Addams- Bellatrix Black- Hermione Duskin._

Cuando la Castaña entró al dormitorio, era una habitación grande, con solo tres camas con doseles, en una de ellas, había una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules que se encontraba ordenando su equipaje, Hermione supuso que era Selene Addams.

-Debes ser Hermione- dijo la chica mirando a la Castaña- Yo Soy Selene, bienvenida a Hogwarts- dijo Extendiendo su mano-

-Gracias- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su nueva compañers.

-Bellatrix no venia contigo?- preguntó Selene.

-No, solo me indicó el camino- contestó Hermione Reacia.

-Ja!, veo que ya te diste cuenta de su paranoia-

-Paranoia?

-Con eso de la limpieza de la Sangre y el poder de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Así, creo que lo mencionó un par de veces- dijo Hermione sonriéndo.

-Aunque no debes preocuparte mucho por ella, Espero que de aquí a fin de año, se le pase, Bellatrix solía ser una persona súper centrada, ahora jura, que con el exterminio de los muggles todos sus problemas se solucionaran- dijo Selene- Pero bueno, con tal de que los humos no se le suban a la cabeza....-

-Ja!- Dijo Hermione sin querer, Haciendo que Selene la mirara extrañada.- Es que el poder corrompe a cualquiera- dijo Hermione para salir del paso.

-Tienes razón, ojala no le ocurra eso a Bellatrix, solíamos ser buenas amigas.- Dijo con pesadez, Luego de eso, cada una volvió a su tarea de ordenar un poco. Hasta que llegó Bellatrix a la habitación, lléndose directamente a su cama, y cerrando los doseles.

OoOooOooOooOoo

-No puedo Creerlo, Slytherin- Pensó Hermione apesumbrada, y para variar con la loca de Bellatrix.

-Podría ser peor no crees?- dijo la vocecilla.

-Argh!!!!, no ahora definitivamente no puede ser peor- Pensó Hermione colocándo su cabeza bajo la almohada.

-Vamos Hermione, yo se que quieres conversar con alguien-

-Exacto!. Con "alguien", tu no eres alguien, estoy segura que ni siquiera eres algo-

-Me lastimas- ...

_Silencio...._

-Por qué Slytherin?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso- habló la voz.

-Entonces...-

-Tú cambiaste Hermione, tus impulsos cambiaron, tus metas, sueños, y objetivos cambiaron, ya no eres aquella niña curiosa que lo único que le interesaba era conocer todo aquello que desconocias cuando recien llegaste a Hogwarts, tus seis años de estudiante, y tus dos años de guerra han hecho de ti una mujer completamente diferente a la que conocías..

-Pero mis padres!.son muggles-

-Me extraña tu manera de pensar tan estúpida y atolondrada, analiza Hermione, analiza. El sombrero no le importan tus padres, ni tu linaje, el sombrero, mide capacidades, Recuerda que Tom Riddle también era hijo de Muggles, y eso no le impidió destruir TU mundo..

Ahora duerme. Que mañana será un largo día...- finalizó la voz, para luego desaparecer, y obsequiarle a Hermione el Placer del silencio...

* * *

Ministerio 2 de Septiembre 1977.

- Señor!. La chica quedó en Slytherin- Dijo una mujer entrando a la oficina del Señor Anderson

- Que!! .. Hablas en Serio Stuart?. Dijo el aludido

- Si señor, me acaban de llegar las noticias de Hogwarts.

- Mmm... Extraño-

- Ehhh. Usted Cree que quizas... Ehmmm no sé, A lo mejor. Sea aliada de Usted-ya-sabe-Quién.?- Titubueó la secretaria.

- No lo sé, según su expediente, ella vivía en Canadá, Además su pueblo fue atacado, al igual que su escuela-

- ¿y usted cree que sea verdad?. Según lo que sé, ella logró escapar, Quizás es todo una patraña, una trampa de Él.

- Lo dudo Andrea, además estuve revisando su árbol genealógico, y su padre era hijo de muggles, además su abuela materna era muggle. Dudo que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ocupe a una persona de linaje. Púes.. ya sabes... no totalmente mágico- dijo el Señor Anderson.

- Entonces como fue a parar a Slytherin?- preguntó Andrea desconcertada?. Por lo que sabía, ahí solo entraban los de sangre pura-

-¡ANDREA!, Evita hacer esas categorías!!!-. Amonestó el Presidente de la confederación internacional. Haciendo que la mujer se ruborizara y bajara la cabeza - Pero eso tambien me llamó la atención... aunque ese es problema del método selectivo. Y de ella. Al ver como cofraternizará con sus compañeros....- le dijo al final.

_Silencio..._

- Le va a contar al ministro?- preguntó la secretaria.

-No, el tiene asuntos más delicados que atender, han ocurrido muchos ataques últimamente-

-Y qué hará con la muchacha?

-La vigilaremos....y en caso de algún comportamiento extraño.....

-¿En caso de algún comportamiento extraño...?- preguntó nerviosa.

-La Interrogaremos, y si es necesario la pondremos en Azkaban- dijo Anderson

¡Pero eso es espantoso!- dijo la Mujer, ya que aún recordaba a Hermione- ¡Es una niña!

-Calma Andrea! Eso en caso extremo, Además el ministro no quiere que la gente se entere que le permitimos la entrada a un mortífago a Hogwarts- en caso que así sea- eso provocaría caos.

-¿Y que pasará con ella si no es mortífaga?. Su familia, su hogar, etc...?-

-Púes lo mismo que hacemos ahora, la seguimos sobornando para que no hable sobre el ataque en su país, el Ministro dejó muy en claro, que no quiere que se comente que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado traspasó fronteras, y ya ni siquiera es seguro escapar...- Ahora Andrea por favor te pido que me dejes solo... necesito pensar-

La señora cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Dio un hondo respiro.

Tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, es más, estaba aterrada, al igual que gran parte de la comunidad Mágica...

* * *

-¡Hermione! Sal ya del baño, estamos atrasadas!!, Bellatrix ya se fue y ya no alcanzamos el desayuno!!!- Gritó Selene golpeándo la puerta.

-Listo!- dijo la castaña saliendo rápidamente del baño y agarrando su bolso para salir a toda velocidad.- Prometo nunca más volver a realizar un trabajo de transformaciones Con Bellatrix. -Dijo Hermione.

- Pero las transformaciones te quedaron bastante bien- decía Selene mientras subían rápidamente por las escaleras casí sin aliento.

-Ese no es el problema.- dijo deteniéndose para tomar aire- Si Bellatrix no hubiera atacado a Longbottom en clase, de seguro habría dormido más de tres horas, ya que me habría evitado el castigo y habría alcanzado a hacer el trabajo de aritmancia a tiempo.

-. Yá! Apúrate!.- dijo Selene para que se siguieran corriendo- pero bueno, bienvenida a Slytherin, te quitarán puntos y te casigarán hasta por que no respiras de acuerdo a los demás.- se burló Selen.

Hermione Bufó.

La castaña llevaba dos semanas en Hogwarts, y le habían pasado tantas cosas, que decirlas resulta gracioso, pero recordarlas, era simplemente deprimente, Había sido castigada dos veces por culpa de Bellatrix, había conocido a algunos Slytherin. Y se dio cuenta que no era tan espantoso como pensaba, claro omitiendo las bromas xenofóbicas, y la manía de Bellatrix por confrontarse con cualquiera que ella considerara inferior o no apto para Hogwarts.

Además, se había encontrado un par de veces con Remus Lupin, pero sus conversaciones, no iban más allá de las veinte palabras...

Cuando Llegaron al aula de Historia de La magia, las puertas aún estaban abiertas, por suerte. Y Hermione con Selene tomaron asiento en el cuarto puesto.

_-"Cuando el Cristianismo, y la iglesia se integraron a la comunidad muggle, comenzó el desprecio hacia lo sobrenatural, o lo que implicara una autovalencia de las creencias medievales, inclusive, hasta lo natural era considerado pecado en esa época, y los magos se vieron en la obligación de esconderse, ya que era perseguidos. Mientras que los muggles vivían aterrorizados, dado a que cualquier anormalidad, significaba un sin fin de torturas."...-_ relataba Binns en un tono monótono y tedioso.

-Lo ven!!- Deberían exterminar a los muggles, te das cuenta lo que hacían?- susurró Bellatrix, que se había sentado delante de Sus compañeras.

-Deberías prestar más atención Bellatrix, los muggles mataban muggles, los muggles torturaban muggles. a pocos magos les pasó algo- Le dijo Selene.

-Por eso está bien lo que hicieron ? porque al fin y al cabo se lo hicieron a ellos mismos?, osea los muggles fueron capaces de despedazarse, mutilarse, y asesinarse entre ellos, solo por que a unos pelmazos se les dio la gana, por el único placer, de dinero y poder?- habló Bellatrix.

-Es Cosa de muggles,aunque ahora es Prácticamente lo mismo que hace Quien-tu-sabes- finalizó Selene Ya cansada de su Compañera.

Hermione no dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque su mente estaba procesando lo que había dicho Bellatrix. Es cierto, los magos no estuvieron en peligro, pero la inquisición fue perversa y aterradora, la iglesia se transformó en misógina, estafadora, corrupta, asesina, perseguidora, y fue la culpable no solo de una cantidad incríble de guerras y masacres, si no tambien de la mentalidad arcaica que poseía la sociedad muggle, y aunque no lo quisieran admitir, los magos tambien se vieron gravemente afectados por esas ideologías, conservadoras, y reprimidas...

Una vez que terminó la clase, Hermione sale del aula, dejando a sus compañeras atrás, aún estaba perpleja, además no tenía intención de llegar con Bellatrix a su siguiente clase.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras- con Gryffindor, ya que eso suponía una sola cosa...

Tragedia...

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en veinte años no había cambiado nada la infrestructura que ella recordaba de la última vez que estuvo en el colegio como estudiante.

El mismo olor de los pasillos, la misma escencia mágica, los mismos murmullos. todo...

Y de pronto un dejo de nostalgia se apoderó de Hermione, se asomó por una ventana abierta, y el viento trajo hacia ella un beso pobre y añejo, marcado por la desilución de una vida inconclusa. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, repitiéndose mentalmente, que no había razones para sentirse mal, aunque la verdad es que si las había, y bastantes, Como le fastidiaba la gente cuyo único consejo era "tienes que estar bien", No!, ella no quería estar bien, durante 19 años le habían dicho que estuviera bien. Y se sentía cínica al estarlo... Siempre apunto de morir, siempre atacada por arrogantes infantiles, siempre encerrada en una afición por las notas, y ahora de qué le servía.

Y por fin tenía la oportunidad de sentirse mal, sin lastimar a nadie, podía sentirse mal, sin que Harry se culpara y no le permitiera acompañarle a cualquiera de sus pelotudas misiones, por fin podía sentirse mal, sin que Ron la acusara de empollona sabelotodo y además depresiva, podía sentirse mal cuando le diera la gana, por que todos a aquellos a los que les había dado explicaciones y justificaciones baratas, no estaban, no existían. Y por primera vez desde que tenía 13 años, se sintió verdaderamente desdichada, y disfrutó aquello, hacía tanto tiempo que no era capaz de sentirse mal, hacía tanto tiempo que evadía su sufrimiento, tanto tiempo que no lloraba, que rió de felicidad al sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas posarse sobre sus labios.

Sentía la fría brisa otoñal, secando una a una sus mejillas empapadas, abrió con cuidado los ojos y se los refregó, respiró hondamente, y continuó su camino, Hermione conocía perfectamente la condición de sus ojos vidriosos, sabía que tenía las mejillas encendidas y sabía que aún tenía el rastro de sus lágrimas es su rostro... Pero por primera vez no le interesó ni un poco...

Observó su reloj, aún le quedaban cinco minutos, cinco minutos para ella... Sola...

O por lo menos eso creía, ya que nada más al cruzar la esquina del pasillo, se encontró con una persona que no resultaba muy agradable cualquier tipo de encuentro.

-Vaya, pero si es la nueva serpiente del nido-

-Vaya, si es un estudiante aburrido de su vida que se dedica a molestar a los demás- dijo Hermione al chico, ya que no estaba de humor para nadie.

-Y ¿Quíen te crees que eres para tratarme asì?

-Púes la persona a la que insultaste tan solo por caminar por un pasillo- cansada del abuso ejercido a ella por ser Slytherin.

El Joven se quedó mirando a Hermione con una ceja alzada, probablemente pensado en lo que le diría.- ¿Y que pasó con tu amiga Bellatrix?, Matando quizás a algún muggle?

-Número uno, Bellatrix no es mi amiga, si la considero mi compañera, ya es mucho, número dos, A ti que te importa, Número tres si te preocupa tanto lo que haga tu prima con los muggles, a mi no me interesa, número cuatro, tengo que llegar a clase a tiempo. Y número cinco, no ando de humor para conversar con resentidos sociales.- dijo Hermione cansada de la interrupción de Sirius Black, estaba disfrutanto mucho su malestar como para molestarse por él... y sin volver a mirar al chico Hermione dio media vuelta y se marchó a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Sirius Black se dirigía a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando en el pasillo del cuarto piso, se encontró con Hermione, La chica tenía los ojos vidriosos y se notaba que había estado llorando, sintió compasión, pero su afán por dejar en claro su aversión ante los Slytherin era más grande, así qué la saludó de manera mordáz, aunque no todo salió como esperaba ya que la chica si supo como contestar, déjandolo callado. Aquella seudo-discusión lo había dejado un poco ensimismado, la chica no se había ofendido y en ningún momento sacó su varita, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía derrotado, Hermione era inteligente, lo había demostrado en la clase de Defensa, y Transformaciones, ya que eran las únicas que compartían, y por lo que tenia entendido, no solo era buena en eso si no que tenía exelentes resultados en las demás clases, además de una gran cantidad de asignaturas que tomaba, Tambíen había escuchado que sus padres murieron en una expedición a Egipto, luego de recibir una antigua maldición. Sabía que venía de Canadá y muchos decían que era bastante agradable... Mmmm.

Y eso qué le importaba a él, ella era Slytherin, y eso bastaba para dejar en claro que era una persona malvada, seguramente era como su prima, o su madre, una obsesa por el linaje de la sangre, o quizás no era más que una manipuladora perversa paranoica con el poder.

No le interesaba en lo más mínimo, le desagradaba en todo sentido, y ahora le desagradaba más todavía por que no se dejó molestar tranquila.. -bfff- gruñó Sirius, dándose cuenta que llevaba más de diez minutos pensando en la castaña, y por culpa de eso, había tomado el camino contrario la de su sala de clases, tan solo por que no había querido tomar el mismo camino que la Slytherin.

Tuvo que correr para la sala , tarde, pero llegó, asi que rápidamente tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo James Potter.

-¿Dónde te metiste Canuto? Te busqué en las cocinas y un elfo me dijo que ya te habías ido.- le susurró James a su amigo.

-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente- se limitó a decir Sirius, mientras que inconsientemente buscaba a Hermione entre los pupitres.

-Está allá atrás- interrumpió James.

-Que cosa?- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-Duskin está sentada atrás con Addams.- dijo James mirando a su amigo de manera suspicaz.

-Y quien te dijo a ti que me importaba?- dijo Sirius receloso.

-Mmm. Yo solo te informaba- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros, y concentrándose en su pergamino, sonriéndo para sí mismo.

Sirius volvió a gruñir por la sandez que había dicho su amigo, además tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que donde se sentaba la castaña.

Aunque quizás si corroboraba la información de su amigo pues... -

-Ja! Viste que si te importa!- le acusó su amigo al ver que Sirius Volteaba a mirar a la Slytherin.

-De qué demonios hablas Cornamenta!!-

.Que igual miras a Duskin, aunque te esfuerzes por evitarlo-

-No hables estupideces, nunca podría fjarme en ella-

-Porque entró a Slytherin?-

-Exacto mi querido amigo- corroboró Sirius.

-Pero En el verano no decías lo mismo- se burló James.

-En el verano no era una Slytherin- dijo Sirius.

-Mmm.. tienes razón, está bien no te molestaré más, además dudo que te tome en cuenta- dijo James mirando de reojo a Sirius, que lo veía enfebrecido.

-Disculpa, que dijiste?

Púes eso, dudo que Duskin te tome en cuenta-

Y se puede saber por que dices eso?, en especial alguien que lleva enamorado tres años de una chica que lo ignora y lo detesta-

-Oye! Eso no era necesario, además, Evans el otro día dijo que parece que había madurado- dijo James logrando que Sirius riera.- Pero bueno, dudo que Duskin te tome en cuenta, por que desde que llegó no has hecho nada más que ganarte su antipatía y creo que ni eso.-

Sirius se quedó pensando en eso, y se dio cuenta que James tenía razón, Hermione no era de la muchachas que suspiraban cuando jugaba Quidditch, ni de los Slytherin que lo odiaban y lo envidiaban, no era de aquellas que buscaban cualquier excusa para acercársele, es más, jamás se le había acercado, y parecía vivir tranquila a pesar de eso. Trataba de ignorarlo cuando Bellatrix y él discutían, lo ignoraba cuando de vez en cuando ella se acercaba a Remus para preguntarle por algún trabajo.

Eso lo trastornaba... quería que la chica tuviera claro quíen era él. Y lo haría, ya sea odio o deseo, al fin y al cabo, no había mucha diferencia entre los dos. ..

* * *

N/A: JA!,. dos años para esto pfff. para qué decir que volví, en realidad me di cuenta el otro día que había dejado muchas cosas sin terminar, y lo único que quiero es terminar por lo menos algo.

para serles sincera durante todo el 2008 no se me pasó por la mente ni un segundo esta historia, y creo que ninguna otra, pero bueno, ahora tengo tiempo libre, Aunque no se hasta cuando, pero mientras lo tenga trataré de dar un espacio a esta historia con la que verdaderamente me he encariñado.

En dos años pasan muchas cosas, y creo que esta historia va a ser un reflejo de eso, pero bueno, yo solo quiero dejarla fluir ... gracias a todas las personas que se interesan en la historia, y trataré de hacer lo mejo que pueda.

**Atte. Kiitah**


	5. De Preguntas y Visiones

**De preguntas y visiones.**

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea repasando algunos de los acontecimientos más oscuros de su memoria, más específicamente de su familia.

Su madre le enseñó a leer, y su padre a caminar, solía jugar con la varita de Orion cada vez que este la descuidaba, y cuando lo atrapaba, recaía sobre aquel niño de cinco años, un sermón de solo cinco minutos; aunque después, siempre terminaba volando sobre los sillones de su casa, su juego favorito, volar como un dragón, y ese, era quizás el mejor recuerdo que tenía de Orion Black.

Recordaba la primera palabra de Regulus "Sidius" y la última que escuchó para él, "Adios".

Durante toda su infancia, había escuchado el término "sangre pura", y solía repetirlo constantemente, él era un "sangre pura" -fuera lo que fuera eso- y claro, todos a su alrededor, lo eran, esa, era la única verdad que conocía.

Cuando llegó su carta para asistir a Hogwarts, sus padres orgullosos, decidieron explicarle algunas cosas, y por primera vez escuchó sobre la existencia de los "sangre sucia"

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó.

-Son pobres intentos de magos, entes perversos, malvados, que no merecen estudiar al mismo nivel que nosotros, pero aún así, los admiten en Hogwarts, hijos de Aquellos que nos obligan a escondernos- dijo su madre con rencor.

Sirius la miró curioso, en once años, jamás pensó en un mundo diferente al suyo, y al imaginarse a los "sangre sucia", un sin fin de imágenes desató su curiosidad de niño.

- ¡Aléjate de ellos!- le advirtió su padre, pero la duda de saber como eran, era mucho más fuerte.

¿Cómo serán sus cabezas?, ¿Brazos o tentáculos?¿Serán acaso bestias?- eran las preguntas que le acechaban la mente mientras partía en el tren a Hogwarts.

"Slytherin" habían dicho sus padres, pero acababa de escuchar a James Potter decir que iba a quedar en Gryffindor y él era la única persona que conocía desde que subió al expreso, además claro de ser el niño más simpatico y divertido con el que había hablado en su corta vida, sus primos, con exepción de Andrómeda, odiaban ensuciarse o desobedecer las órdenes, y le molestaba eso de ellos, Sirius Estaba Seguro que James no era de esos.

Gryffindor pensó, él quería ir ahí, de esa manera, sería más fácil conocer a un sangre sucia y a un impuro, porfín su curiosidad sería saciada, además estaba cansado de que toda su familia haya estado en Slytherin, él había nacido para ser diferente, para dejar huella, su madre se lo dijo un día.

"Gryffindor será", pensó sonriendo aquel 1 de septiembre mientras James Potter se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de los leones, observó con orgullo a sus nuevos compañeros y le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada a su prima Bellatrix al otro lado del gran comedor, que lo miraba atónita.

Estaba orgulloso y feliz, y esa noche comió sin pensar en las consecuencias y el conflicto que acababa de desatar...

- ¡Canuto despierta!- Gritó James Potter al notar como su amigo se perdía en la intensidad del fuego.

Sirius asustado por el exabrupto de su amigo, dio un respingo y gruñó

-¿Qué pasa cornamenta?- respondió molesto

-¿qué te sucede?- Dijo James mirándolo con preocupación

-Nada- respondió escuetamente

-Sirius- Insistió

-Què! - le espetó

-¿Qué te sucede?

-

-

-¿Entonces?- Volvió a preguntar James

-En una semana será Halloween y se realizará un baile- dijo como única respuesta.

-Y eso te preocupa?- preguntó consternado.

-No, pero será nuestra última noche de brujas en Hogwarts.

-Nostalgia??- ahora entendía un poco más.

-No, curiosidad.- corrigió Sirius, no quería que pensara que era un sentimentalista.

- La curiosidad mató al perro, y tú en particular, has sido bastante curioso en tu vida.

-Lo sé- le dijo concentrando nuevamente su mirada en el fuego.

-

-

- Bueno, por lomenos tienes alguna idea de con quien iras?- preguntó James.

-Sinceramente es lo que menos me importa en este momento...¿Ya invitaste a Lily?.

Inmediatamente James se llevó una mano al pelo, y un ligero rubor se asomó por sus mejillas.

-No aún no, pero lo haré, pronto...Creo...Si creo que si, muy pronto.

-Me parece, ahora solo falta que lo hagas bien, es quizás tu última oportunidad de no cagarla.- dijo Sirius burlándose de su amigo.

-Gracias- contestó ofendido.

-De nada, ahora vamos a buscar a Remus, ese lleva mucho tiempo con Hagrid y esos bichos.

-Luego vamos a las cocinas, Peter nos va a esperar ahí antes de ir al comedor.

-Ok vamos.

Y ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala común.

* * *

-

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Pruebo distintos peinados que combinen con mi vestido-

-Mmmm, ya veo...ese es horrible-Dijo Hermione, mirando la cabeza de Selene.

-Si, lo és- y con un movimiento de varita, Selene cambió instantaneamente el peinado.

-¿Qué tal este?

-No

-Y este?

-Me recuerda a la princesa Leia en la Guerra de las Galaxias-

-¿a quien?

-Olvídalo... y¿Con quien irás?

-Richard Johnson, un ravenclaw de 7.

-A sí, lo he visto un par de veces en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione

-Y tu?- preguntó selene, mirando a la castaña que en ese momento jugaba con la almohada.

-¿acaso tengo cara de ir?- respondió esta

-El baile es en cinco días, tu cara de tragedia puede desaparecer para entonces.-Se burló Selene

- Ja! Ja! Ja!, bueno Selene, te ahorraré esperanzas, no iré- dijo Hermione

- Y a qué se debe eso?- preguntó sin sorprenderse.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ese día.-

-Hermione, sumar runas, no es más importante.

-En realidad si lo és, pero da igual, no es eso lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo mientras colocaba la almohada debajo de su cabeza y se recostaba

-Ammm, que mal que no vayas, pero bueno, si yo lo decidiste...

-Así es.- dijo cortante.

-Ok, entonces ayúdame, que yo sí quiero deslumbrar- dijo Selene mirando con una sonrisa a Hermione.

-jajajaja, de acuerdo.

-

-

- Si no tienes pareja, te puedo conseguir una- interrumpió Selene.

- no se trata de eso Celestina- y era verdad, Hermione había recibido invitaciones, pero las había rechazado.

-De que se trata entonces- Preguntó curiosa

-Aprovecharé de investigar algo.-

-Es sobre la muerte de tus padres?- dijo con empatía

-Si, las maldiciones egipcias son misteriosas y peligrosas.

- Mmmm, entiendo, espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

-Yo tambien...

* * *

-

-Ministro!, atacaron el centro de Escocia, 25 muggles murieron.

-Manden a los aurores a registrar el lugar- dijo el ministro agotado

-En eso están, fue actividad mortífaga- dijo el empleado.

- ¡No me digas!- exclamó con evidente sarcasmo, haciendo que el empleado se sonrojara.

-Señor, esto se está saliendo de control, los mortífagos están traspasando fronteras.

-agh! Primero Canadá, y ahora Escocia- Bufó para él mismo

-Canadá señor?- pregunto intrigado.

-No, olvídalo, nada que ver, ahora, llama a Crouch, dile que venga de inmediato a mi oficina.

-Si señor.

* * *

-

-Leiste el profeta?- Dice Selene sentándose a desayunar.

-No, acabo de despertar he intento desayunar algo- dice Hermione.

-Toma- dice esta alcanzándole el objeto en cuestion.

_"Cinco Muggles Muertos en Escocia"_

_El pasado 25 de octubre, hubo un ataque en el centro de Escocia, los aurores informan que el atentado fue realizado por mortífagos que han avanzado hacia el norte de Gran Bretaña, con la intención de generar pánico en nuestra comunidad._

_El ministerio llama a mantener la calma y tomar todas las precauciones posibles, también afirma que no hay mayores razones para exaltarse. Con la intención de prevenir cualquier accidente, les proporcionamos una serie de tips, para su proteción, encuentrenlas en la página 18....._

_Y más noticias....._

- Wow, llegaron a Escocia, si atacan Gales, Gran Bretaña quedará bajo dominio Mortífago- dijo Hermione intrigada

- Pero Hermione esa no es razón para exaltarse!!- dijo Selena con sarcasmo.

- Tienes razón, aún queda el norte de Irlanda, supongo que tardarán en llegar- dijo Hermione bebiendo su jugo.

- Me apestan las noticias caóticas incompletas, si van a escribir una tragedia, deberían dar detalles- refunfuñó Selene mirando el Profeta.

-Así es la prensa en temporada de Guerra- dió Hermione como única explicación

-Cambiando el tema...¿cómo vá tu investigación?. Anoche te acostaste tarde.

-Pésimo, nada me sirve.- Dijo Hermione con real frustración.

-Lástima, de seguro encuentras algo en la biblioteca.

-Si, estoy segura de eso, pero pretendo buscar el día del baile.

-Me parece, aunque te perderás la fiesta- Dijo Selene Mirando a Hermione de Reojo.

- Eso me destroza el alma.

- Lo sé- dijoSelene completamente derrotada.

-

-¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Selene mientras veía a Hermione Levantarse de la mesa.

-Terminé de desayunar, voy a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione

-No se supona que irias el viernes?

- Iré el viernes a investigar lo de mis padres.

-Ammmm bueno.

Hermione salió rápidamente del comedor, se había acordado de algo importante, lo horrocruxes eran su prioridad. Ya había leído lo poco que logró encontrar, pero lo que sabía, le sorprendía bastante. Le asombraba la capacidad de Tom Riddle al crear siete pedazos de vida, realmente su temor a la muerte era gigantesca.

-La megalomanía llega a puntos humanamente increíbles- pensó Hermione sentándose en una mesa de la biblioteca con un libro de pociones para pensar tranquila, sin interrupciones.

-

-Cuando uno lee, generalmente tiene los ojos en el libro-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Gracias por tu observación Remus- dijo Hermione sonriendo al chico que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

- Ehhh si- dijo Hermione como si nada.

- ah lástima.- dijo Remus abriendo su libro de transformaciones

-Así es la vida- dijo enconjiéndose de hombros

En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la castaña, sabía que ella sola le contaría, sin presiones ni con preguntas obvias, verdda o mentira, Hermione se tomaba su tiempo para responder.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- Preguntó Hermione de manera directa pero sin molestarse.

- A diferencia de ti, si estudio.

-Ammm... Dale.

-

- Remus, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ademas de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Emm si, aparte.

Te escucho.

-¿Qué harás fuera de Hogwarts?

Remus se quedó pensando, antes eso le parecía tan lejano, y jamás se le ocurrió que llegaría el momento de decir "despúes de Hogwarts", era tan distante, para él siempre fue mas cercana la muerte que el fin de Hogwarts, pero ahora.....

-Remus?- preguntó suavemente

-Estoy pensando Hermione tranquila-

-jajkldjsa Ok.

-Supongo que me especializaré en Criaturas mágicas, y pasaré mis días viajando por el mundo, buscaré el elixir de la eterna juventud, seré inmortal, y viviré rodeado de cien Remusitos hasta El fín de los días..

- jajakjldkjalksjdlkasj- rió estruendosamente, haciendo que algunos estudiantes miraran curiosos- no juegues

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero lo de la inmortalidad suena entretenido no crees?

- Que?!! No, claro que no, con el tiempo debe volverse insostenible.

-¿por qué lo dices?, puedes realizar todos tus sueños, tener los estilos de vida que desees

-Remus, no existen tantos estilos de vida que te mantengan entretenido para siempre, puedes vivir 30 años como muggle, estudiar todas las profesiones en 60 o 70 años, vivir en una cueva como ermitaño 10 o 20, ser hippier 20, vivir una vida al estilo yanqui Rosada y plástica por quizás 40 años, explorar cada rincón del mundo estableciendote en cada uno de ellos, 100 o 200 años, vivir en una casa rodante, etc.... pero a lo más te divertirías unos 500 o 600 años, ¿y luego qué?, todo será desabrido, lo colores ya no te serán brillantes, los olores se gastarán y lo único que te hará sentir vivo serán tus ganas de morir...

- A ya veo, eso es lo que te sucede- dijo Remus con burla.

- No seas idiota, es lógico, lo divertido de la vida es que el tiempo corre, al ser inmortal, el tiempo es insustancial y vacío. ¿le negarías a tu vida el placer de la muerte?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos de asombro, había entendido algo mientras hablaba, quería la repuesta de Remus, ya!

- Ehh. No lo había pensado así- dijo desconcertado – Ser inmortal debe ser una mierda- dio como conclusión

- Sí, pero ¿qué harías si le tienes terror a la muerte?

-Tendría un severo problema, viviría transtornado un buscando alguna respuesta para evitarla, o canalizaría mi deseperación en alguna otra cosa.

- ¿No le temes a la muerte?

-¿Propia?- Hermione asintió

-No.

-¿a qué le temes Remus?

-

-

-Al Sufrimiento- dijo al fin- al sufrimiento en todas sus facetas

......

-Gracias- dijo Hermione- no tienes idea de todo lo que me ayudaste- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente con una sonrisa de triunfo alumbrándole el rostro.

- solo espero que no ocupes la información que te dí en mi contra.- aclaró Remus

-Entonces de qué me serviría?- dijo Hermione burlándose, dejando a Remus sonriente pero pensativo

Hermione salió a toda prisa, las ideas llegaban una tras otra aplastándose en su cabeza como un juego de tetrix, tenía que salir a hilar sus pensamientos, antes de hacer conjeturas erróneas e imbéciles, algo que había aprendido a golpes.

-

* * *

-

Ansiedad... Aquella emoción que se expandió como epidemia por todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, y atrapó en sus garras a todo aquel estudiante inocente, invadiéndolo sin piedad.

Probablemente la causa del tal ansiedad era el baile que dentro de un par de horas se llevaría a cabo, provocando la euforia de los adolescentes; para muchos el último bailes de noche de brujas en Hogwarts, para otros solo una excusa para arreglarse y seducir.

Un baile, la muestra perfecta de vanidad y narcisismo. Todas las chicas soñando con entrar al vestíbulo y deslumbrar, todas soñando con la música detenerse a su entrada, o las luces iluminándolas, Desean que sus peinados cautiven y sus vestidos causen furor, ser envidiadas, admiradas y deseadas, Muchas, saben que eso no ocurrirá, pero por ahora, soñar es gratis.

Un baile, nada más, ella había asistido solo a uno, y terminó en desgracia, no le interesaba volver a pasar por lo mismo, prefería perderse en las páginas de un libro, ver las estrellas, o burlarse en su mente de los pobres infelices que no lograrían sus expectativas en el evento.

-Un baile, momento para la distracción y la relajación JA! Seguro!- dijo Hermione al ver a Selene deseperada por encontrar su arete, que estaba encima de su cama, y Hermione por sana diversión no le había revelado su ubicación a su compañera.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame!- le espetó Selene histérica al ver que Hermione no hacía nada más que molestarla.

-Es tú problema, ya hize mucho con mirarte durante 3 horas- dijo riendo- además, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, te dejaste el pelo suelto, ni siquiera se verán-

-Ese no es el punto.

-entonces cúal es?

-Es el accesorio querida-

-Ammmm

-Aghhh!! Hermione!! Ayudame!!-le rogó

-Nop- Dijo Hermione

-Ya! Esta bien! ¡Ganaste!!, no me pondré los aretes..¿contenta?

-Por qué crees que me haría feliz algo como eso?- preguntó burlona.

-¡No lo sé, tu mente es un maldito misterio que no tengo intenciones en descubrir!- dijo Selene sacándose el otro aro lanzándolo sobre su cama, haciendo que este callera encima del otro, provocando el sonido del impacto.

-Caliente!- dijo Hermione Riéndose cmientras Selene agarraba el par de aros, furiosa.

-AAAAh!- gritó Selene- lo supiste todo este tiempo!!!!- mostrándole a Hermione el arete antes extravíado. Hermione solo estallaba en risas.

-Perdón- dijo Hermionen, verte así de Histérica es un placer casi carnal- dijo la castaña riendo.

Selene rió por la ocurrencia de Hermione, respiró ondamente para calmarse, y luego se dirigió más tranquila a su compañera.

-Que tal me veo.

-Mmm.. no se preguntale a Richard

-¡Hermione!

mujer, Bien, de seguro lo conquistas-

-Gracias, viste que no era tan complicado?- e habó Selene mientras se colocaba los aretes

- No, pero era más entretenido de la otra manera.

Selene Bufó, y antes de salir por la puerta, miró a Hermione -¿Segura que no irás?

-No lo haré

-De acuerdo, deseame suerte.

-Suerte- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras Selene Salía del dormitorio.

Hermione suspiro y se tiró en la cama, tenía que esperas dos horas para que todos se dirigieran al gran comedor y tener acceso libre a la biblioteca.

Cerró sus ojos, pero a los pocos minutos, apareció Bellatrix en la Habitación.

-¿Y tú?- dijo al mirar a la castaña echada en la cama.

-¿yo qué?

- ¿de verdad no irás?

-no, no lo haré

-Ah mal por ti!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras revisaba los últimos detalles de su túnica

-Mmmm, que raro, yo a ti no te veo tan entusiasmada.- dijo Hermione sin mirarla.

-No lo estoy, mi prometido ya salió de Hogwarts, y tendré que ir con un pelmazo.

- Ah! Mal por ti.- dijo con aburrimiento

-¿Qué haras?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-¿Qué te importa?- Le contestó sin dejos de ofensa

-Un carajo, pero es bueno distraer la mente en nimiedades- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo

-Ja!, bueno, supongo que intentaré investigar las maldiciones egipcias.

- Mmm pués que te vaya bien

-Igual

-Ahora, has visto mi Diadema plateada?- preguntó Bellatrix

-Si, encima del baúl- contestó con simpleza, no tenía intenciones de ver a Bellatrix histérica, ya lo había echo un par de veces en su pasado.

-Bueno, adiós.- le dijo BEllatrix antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Mmm- dijo Hermione echándose nuevamente en la cama y cerrando los doseles.

-

Tenía que hacer tiempo, pero no sabía en qué gastarlo. -¡Malditos adolescentes!- gruñó en la oscuridad de su cama. Cerró los ojos para pensar mejor, tres horas, solo eso necesitaba.

A los pocos minutos, decidió salir, y para su comodidad, no había nadie en la sala común, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, los pasillos estaban vacíos, ni los fantasmas la acompañaban.

Caminó, y caminó, hasta que se detuvo frente a una ventana donde distinguió la luna, Menguante. La chica se quedó observándola unos minutos.

-Estás abrumada- escuchó como le hablaba la voz.

-Si- contesto Hermione

-Sabes que fue tu culpa- habló acusadora

-No, no lo fue, fue un accidente- dijo despacio, sin dejar de mirar lal una, por alguna razón no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Accidente que tú ocacionaste.

- Jamas fue esa mi intención- Aún sin alterarse

-las intenciones no valen en los resultados-

- También fue su culpa.- ahora un poco molesta por la voz

- Él no lo sabía- le espetó la voz

-La Ignorancia fue siempre su peor pecado.

-Pero lo entregaste Hermione

-No tuve opción-

-Si, si la tuvste, solo que no te agradaba tanto-

-Estaba enojada- dijo apartando por fín la mirada de la luna.

-Esa es tu excusa?-

-Si.

-Es básica y patética.

- no murió por mi culpa- dándo la espalda a la ventana

-Pero si murió por ti.

-Fue su opción.-dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza en las manos

-Jamás se lo dijiste a Harry

-No tenía por qué saberlo.

-Era su mejor amigo-

-El saberlo, lo destrozaría- se defendió Hermione

-y?-

- No sería capaz de dañarlo de esa manera- Argumentó la chica

-Él siempre estuvo dañado-

-Pero no quería que sufriera más.

-Sufrir?, no seas hipócrita, ya sufrió por la muerte de Ron, Harry siempre estuvo rodeado de sufrimiento, el nació para sufrir-

-Yo era su único apoyo- dijo Hermione caminando rápidamente por los pasillos.

-Fue tu culpa-

-Sabes que no es así-

-No Hermione, no lo sé.

-Entonces Cállate y dejame sola!!!- dijo Hermione alterada...

....

-Hermione Estás sola...

-

Hermione volteó y se encontró con otra ventana, la luna.... Argh!!!, con un paso acelerado comenzó a caminar hacia el baño de niñas...

Hermione sin pensarlo se metió en el mismo cubículo que hace siete años atrás, respiró hondamente y a los pocos segundos oyó un sollozo.

-¡Mirttle!!¡Vé a dar lástima a otra parte!!- Gritó Hermione, pero los sollozos seguían cada vez más fuertes, la castaña cansada, salió para confrontar al fantasma, pero al salir, se llevó una sorpresa, no era Mirttle, era una niña, parecía de primero, y se escondía en las sombras.. Hermione se acercó cautelosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo a la niña.

-Hay un niño que me molesta mucho, por la única razón de ser más lista que él.- dijo la niña, haciendo que Hermione tuviera un revolcón en el estómago.

-¿no deberías estar en tu habitación?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa

-Se rieron y su burlaron- dijo la niña saliendo de las penumbras, haciendo que Hermione ahogara un grito de espanto, era una niña de doce años que avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Me dijeron Sangre Sucia- dijo a medida que se acercaba a Hermione, con cada paso que daba, la niña crecía.

-Y aunque siempre me defendió, pasabamos peleando todo el día, .- Hermione estaba paralizada no sentía más que un horrible temor.

-Lo peor fué cuando un chico me invitó al baile, Ron lo arruinó, siempre arruina todo...

-Me da rabia que Harry siempre que tienea problemas se acerque a mi, creo que por eso pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, igual sé que en su vida no soy tan importante como Ron, pero ya me acostumbré-

- A pesar de todo, los quería, en especial a Ron, aunque el prefirió a Lavender-

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!- gritó Hermionie viéndose a sí misma de 17 años.

-Nos abandonó, no fue capaz de aguantar la presión, me dejó sola- dijo a pocos centimetros de una Hermione Aterrada.

Un solo paso, nada más.....

-Pero ya no está- dijo la otra Hermioine con una sonrisa en el rostro.

________

- NOOO!!-despertó Hermione sobresaltada....Se había quedado dormida, estaba llorando, y un nudo en su interior la agobiaba y le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-No fue mi culpa, no fue mi culpa, no quería que fuera así- se repetía una y otra vez, las lágrimas aún caían, luego de unos minutos, Hermione se tranquilizó. Una pesadilla, una pesadilla, solo eso....

Miró su reloj, 2:15 de la mañana- ¡Mierda!, dijo levantándose ràpidamente, se supone que dormiría hasta hasta las 10!.- ¡maldito baile! ¡malditos sueños!¡Malditos todos!- Hermione estaba frustrada, pero al abrir sus doseles, se dio cuenta que Selene y Bellatrix aún no habían llegado, así que salió.

Por suerte la sala común no estaba vacía, habían un par de estudiantes de quinto jugando ajedrez mágico, y otros aún conversando.

-¡Maldtos desvelados!-refunfuñó para ella sola mientras abandonaba la sala común.

Se dirigió al gran salón, había perdido su ida a la biblioteca, asi que curiosear en el baile, no le haría mal.

Al entrar, solo quedaban unas pocas parejas bailando bajo una luz tenue, y otras aún conversando en las mesas.

Hermione identificó a James bailando con Lily, la cabeza de ella reposaba en el hombro de él, una escena tan típica que resultaba armónica, Hermione sintió un dejo de nostalgia al recordar a Harry y a Ginny, como los extrañaba.

Salió del gran salón con mucho sigilo, pero tenía la seguridad que aunque saliera gritando, las parejas inmersas en su mundo, no la notarían.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos en dirección a los jardines, y en su trayecto, divisó a las típicas parejas besándose, protagonizando sus propias historias, la castaña no hizo más que sonreir al recordar la suya, que tambíen tuvo un beso, y para su mala fortuna, un desastrozo conflicto.

Continuó caminando, había dormido prácticamente siete u ocho horas, y cualquier señal de sueño, habia desaparecido por completo.

Esta era la única noche en la que se podía vagar por los pasillos y las afueras de Hogwarts

Y ya que tenía total impunidad, ella la aprovecharía

-

Mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol iluminado por la luna Creciente, recordó su sueño, en él, la luna era Menguante, lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Era la luna que había cuando murió Ron. Dijo despacio.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa de madrugada.

Bajo ese árbol se quedo un par de horas, pensando, analizando, comprendiendo, y añorando todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, perdió y ganó..

Pero una vez que el frió del amanecer logró calarse en su cuerpo, decidió volver a su habitación.

Al entrar, pudo observar que los doseles de la cama de Bellatrix estaban bajados, Selene aún no llegaba, Hermione con una sonrisa, se volvió a dormir.

* * *

N/A: Ehmmmm. bueno, le cambié por tercera vez el título a la historia, pero creo que este es el definitivo. ya que se me ocurrió la idea perfecta de como continuar el fic, tengo ya todo en la mente, los siguientes capítulos y el final, Quiero hacer algo más oscuro, con más drama, haré el intento.

Lo reedité ya que cuando lo subí por primera vez, estaba pésimamente redactado. pfff

gracias a los que me comentaron. Creanme que con los **reviews** me dan más ganas de apurarme, se que soy muy lenta, pero me da paja, así que no se, pffff. me encanta recibir opiniones, sugerencias y cualquier pavada que quieran decirme.

**Atte. Kiitah**


	6. De momentos

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue una de las primeras en levantarse, ya que al bajar al gran comedor, los estudiantes presentes no superaban a los quince alumnos.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, y comenzó a desayunar. Al poco tiempo le llegó el profeta, y a medida que lo leía, el comedor se llenaba cada vez más.

-Anoche no estabas en tu habitación- Le dijo Bellatrix a Hermione a modo de saludo.

- Para haber ido con un pelmazo llegaste bastante tarde- le contestó la castaña con picardía.

-El pelmazo era buen conversador… y tu?- dijo Bellatrix

-Tuve insomnio y bajé a las cocinas por algo de comer- respondió Hermione.

Ambas sabían que la otra mentía pero estaban conformes con sus respuestas, los límites de confianza estaban bien marcados, y ninguna de las dos las traspasaría.

-¿cómo estuvo el baile?- preguntó Hermione a Narcisa Black que se veía algo cansada.

- No fue la gran maravilla, no digo que haya estado malo, pero no se compara con los bailes y fiestas que se dan en nuestro círculo más cercano- dijo la rubia con petulancia.

-Pudo haber sido mejor si no fuera por las idioteces de Potter y sus Amigotes- Dijo Evan Rosier desinteresado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Hermione sin sorprenderse. En este último tiempo había visto un poco de lo que en el futuro tanto trastornaba a Harry..

- Se les ocurrió hechizar a los músicos y embrujar a Slughorn para que se subiera encima de una mesa y le bailara a McGonagall- dijo un divertido Evan.

-No te debería causar gracias- le espetó Narcissa- Además olvidaste mencionar la humillación que les hizo pasar a Rabastan y a Tracy-

-Y los postres voladores- dijo Régulus agregando más a la lista de estropicios.

-Cierto, a Black le pareció interesante ver a las pobres adolescentes que seguramente habían pasado mas de diez horas frente a un espejo cubiertas de crema y sustancias dulcemente viscosas- Terminó de narrar Rosier.

Hermione no sabía si reír o sentirse mal, por un lado pensaba en las vanidosas narcisistas bañadas en crema, y por el otro lado pensaba en aquellas chicas cuyo baile de ensueño había sido arruinado por las petulancias de un aburrido ser humano.

En ese momento, Sirius Black hace su entrada por el gran comedor, y como siempre una radiante sonrisa de triunfo lo acompañaba. Generalmente solía mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin para que quedara claro que él era feliz, a costa de las bromas hacia ellos, Pero esa mañana había sido distinto, Sirius ni siquiera miró de reojo la mesa de las serpientes, algo que descolocó un poco a Hermione, la chica se esperaba un comentario de autosuficiencia o alguna burla refiriéndose a lo de anoche (como hacía siempre que llevaba a cabo una de sus bromas) pero nada. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro durante todo el desayuno.

Para asegurarse, la castaña miró una vez más a Sirius y lo encontró sonriendo.

Pero sonriendo como nunca antes, incluso parecía felicidad.

-

-Mi hermano siempre ha querido ver a Potter con la pelirroja sangresucia, y en la fiesta por fin ocurrió, por eso está feliz- dijo Régulus tan bajo como para que solo Hermione escuchara, haciendo que la chica se asustara por la interrupción del chico a sus pensamientos-

-¿Y en qué me concierne eso?- preguntó Hermione asombrada, jamás había escuchado a Régulus dirigirse a Sirius de manera tan directa y con ese pequeño dejo de ¿Cariño?.

-Púes que te asombró que durante todo el desayuno no soltara ningún comentario ácido, como lo hace siempre después de una broma.

Hermione escuchó al muchacho pero no contestó nada, y se limitó a mirar a la mesa de los Gryffindor, era cierto, Sirius estaba tan ocupado dándole palmadas a su amigo James que en ese momento estaba tomado de una muy ruborizada Lily, que no había tomado en cuenta a los Slytherin.

******************

Mientras pasaban los días, Hermione se dio cuenta que los ánimos en Hogwarts cada vez eran diferentes; Sus compañeros de casa parecían desinteresados por Hogwarts, se reunían a menudo y salían bastante por las noches.

__La marca de Voldemort_- pensó rápidamente Hermione, en su Sexto año había presenciado algo parecido con Malfoy, pero estos próximos miembros, en vez de verse demacrados, se veían radiantes y hasta podía notar la esperanza en sus rostros.

Pero los Slytherin's no eran los únicos que habían cambiado, James _casi_ no participaba en la bromas de Sirius, ya que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo reír a Lily Evans.

.

Hermione ya no soportaba la monotonía, después de estar durantes siete años en completa alerta, esto le resultaba un fastidio, no tenía razones para salir por las noches y espiar a alguien, o tomar pociones prohibidas, no se escondía bajo la capa de invisibilidad y no tenía que reprocharle a nadie esos "actos de vandalismo", Le tenía sin importancia lo que sus compañeros hicieran con sus vidas, no le interesaban los puntos ni las calificaciones, este no era su tiempo, Que se jodiera todo.

Hermione salió hastiada de la biblioteca después de terminar un trabajo de encantamientos, descubriendo que los profesores habían perdido en algún lugar del universo su capacidad de enseñar cosas nuevas, ya que estaba haciendo exactamente el mismo ensayo que haría veinte años más tarde.

Y con un paso tosco y arrastrado como de alguien que no quiere hacer nada más por el día, se topa muy a su pesar con Sirius y Peter.

-Vaya Duskin te ves cansada. ¿Acaso Voldemort te está haciendo trabajar hasta tarde?- Dijo Sirius mirándola con burla.

-No sabes cuanto, anoche me toco ir a un orfanato muggle- dijo fingiendo extremo cansancio e indiferencia.

-Que horror!! Los espantarás muchísimo tan solo con ponerte debajo de sus camas, les muestras tu cabeza, y creerán que es un león el que los quiere despedazar, pobres niños- dijo Sirius colocándose las manos en el pecho en muestra de tristeza.

- esa es una brillante idea Sirius- dijo Hermione con entusiasmo- te avisaré la próxima vez que vaya, así me ayudas a espantarlos con tu cara de perro atropellado- le contestó Hermione haciendo que el chico endureciera la mirada, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Mira Duskin, no sé que te crees, pero hagas lo que hagas, no quedarás impune- dijo Sirius mirándola con odio.

- Me alegra mucho saber que confías tanto en el sistema judicial Inglés- Dijo Hermione con un dejo de sarcasmo al recordar el futuro del muchacho-

-¿Sistema judicial?-Susurró Peter a Sirius dándole a entender que no tenía idea que era eso. Sirius lo miró igualmente extrañado pero disimulando su confusión.

- Ojala te descubran en algo Duskin y te pudras en Azkaban- Comentó de manera ácida-

-Gracias por tu preocupación querido, ahora, déjame pasar- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al patio, Sirius se limitó a mirarla con desprecio y le cedió el paso-

-Maldito niñato!-Se quejó Hermione mientras salía a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Le daban unas ganas tremendas de escupirle todo lo que sabía del futuro de ese inconsecuente hombre.

-Hermione querida- dijo un chico de pelo negro mientras se colocaba junto a Hermione en dirección a los jardines.

-Rabastan- dijo a modo de saludo

-Puedo notar un aura bastante tenso a tu alrededor-

-Si mi impresión no me falla, acabas de salir de Adivinación- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Has acertado- dijo bastante relajado

-Estoy segura que usan inciensos de opio- dijo Hermione al notar la cara de ido de su compañero.

-Nadie lo sabe, y a donde te diriges?

-Pensaba ir a relajarme

- Quieres decir que ya no lo harás?

-Eso parece- dijo Hermione

-Ah!, por mi no te preocupes, yo también sé relajarme, incluso te podría ayudar- dijo Rabastan, mirándola con gracia.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, vamos-Dijo Hermione vencida, sinceramente, de todos los Slytherin's Rabastan era de los que mejor le caían.

-Fue una batalla bastante simple, que quieres que te diga Hermione-

-Que te costó mucho convencerme por que soy una rival de lo más compleja- Dijo Hermione seriamente.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó Rabastan.

-

-

-Dilo- Dijo Hermione

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Rabastan entretenido, Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Hermione me costó mucho convencerte para que me permitieras caminar a tu lado y relajarnos de todo el barullo estudiantil que se genera en este colegio- Dijo Rabastan.

-Te faltó lo de la rival de lo más compleja-

-Jajaja, eres una rival de lo más compleja, Feliz?- Terminó de decir Rabastan.

-¿Lo ves? hacer que dijeras todo eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban al lago.

A Rabastan tardó una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta que había sido fácilmente manipulado por la castaña, pero se limitó a bufar,

-Sentémonos acá que llegan algunos rayos de sol- Dijo Hermione, como era finales de noviembre, el clima cada vez era más frío, y unas cuantas nubes anunciaban que iba a llover al día siguiente.

-Muy bien Hermione ahora que tengo toda tu atención, cuéntame quien eres- dijo Rabastan mirando a la castaña bastante serio. A lo que Hermione se limitó a mirarlo con escepticismo.

-A que te refieres con quien soy?-

-Vienes llegando supuestamente de Canadá, después de que una supuesta maldición atacó a tus supuestos padres en una supuesta Pirámide egipcia- dijo Rabastan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Creo que supones mucho- dijo Hermione con gracia

-así es, así que por eso, me vas a decir alguna otra mentira mejor elaborada-

-Qué quieres saber- Dijo finalmente la castaña.

-De donde eres?.

-Nací en Londres- Contestó Hermione

- Qué fue lo que les pasó a tus padres?-

-Estaban en Australia.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Rabastan cada vez más interesado.

-Por que en Inglaterra corrían peligro.

-Y tu? Que haces acá?.

-Respondiendo tus preguntas- contestó Hermione

-No evadas las preguntas- Dijo Rabastan

-Lo siento Rabastan, pero ahora me toca a mí- Le dijo al chico seriamente.

-De acuerdo, pregunta lo que quieras.-

-Pero quiero la verdad.

- Esa querida, es otra cosa-

-Rabastan…-

-Esta bien, lo intentaré- Hermione sabía que eso era todo lo que podía esperar así que comenzó.

-Qué sabes del mundo Muggle?- Rabastan se esperaba cualquier otra pregunta, pero esa en particular jamás se le habría pasado por la mente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó pensando que quizás había escuchado mal-

-Te pregunté que qué es lo que sabes del mundo muggle-

-Pues…-comenzó a titubear- que dominan el planeta casi por completo, nos obligan a escondernos y son seres inferiores que hay que exterminar- dijo inseguro.

- Error, me estás hablando de los muggles, no de su mundo-

-Carajo Hermione que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-La clase de pregunta que quiero que me respondas.

-Púes se que estaban llenos de pestes y guerras, tambíen que persiguieron a los magos y brujas de antes para matarlos por ser infiernales-

-Se dice infernales- Corrigió Hermione

- Es igual, creen que somos demonios-

-Mmm ya veo- dijo Hermione.

-Ya ves qué?-Contestó Rabastan curioso.

-Qué no tienes ninguna idea de lo que es el mundo muggle hoy.-

-Y eso qué importa?-

-¿Qué quieres hacer una vez fuera de Hogwarts?- Preguntó Hermione indiferente a la pregunta del pelinegro

-¿Cómo que quiero hacer?.- Preguntó Rabastan consternado.

-¿Púes eso?, ya Rabastan deja de repetir todo lo que te pregunto- Dijo Hermione molesta.

-Lo que quiero hacer no importa, lo que importa es lo que tengo que hacer-

-Te estoy preguntando por lo que quieres, no por lo que tienes que hacer- Dijo La castaña agotada, era muy difícil hablar con Rabastan..

-Ehhhm.. Quiero…., no sé Hermione, supongo que quiero poder.

-Poder qué?-

-Poder, subordinados que me obedezcan, Reconocimiento, ser respetado y temido- dijo Rabastan como lo más simple del mundo-

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó la castaña curiosa.

-Cómo que para qué Hermione?!! Que preguntas son estas! No puedes hacer preguntas normales, como… Cuál es tu color favorito o el animal que más te gusta?- dijo Rabastan exasperado.

-Y a mi que demonios me importa cuál es tu color favorito??- dijo Hermione divertida.

-Eso es lo de menos, pero tus preguntas son estúpidas.

-No Rabastan mis preguntas no son estúpidas, tus respuestas son estúpidas-

-Así es la vida Querida, la vida está llena de respuestas estúpidas, respuestas inconclusas, respuestas mal elaboradas, respuestas fallidas, respuestas a medias, etcétera. Es hora de acostumbrarse- dijo Rabastan cansado

-Muy bien, por un lado tienes razón- dijo Hermione suspirando.

-En qué específicamente?- Dijo el pelinegro mirándola.

- que así es la vida- dio como cerrada la conclusión mientras fijaba su vista hacia el lago, al igual que Rabastan, ambos ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

-

-

-

-Rabastan?- preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio

-Si?-Dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo que en ese momento era rojizo-anaranjado-violáceo.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

Rabastan sonrió y fijo su vista a la cara de la Castaña que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Amarillo- dijo al final

-

-

-Es lindo-

-

-

-

-¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó después de algunos minutos.-

-

-

- Naranjo-

* * *

-¡Cornamenta!- Gritó Sirius apenas ingresó a su sala común.

-¡Que quieres!- Respondió James que en ese momento se encontraba acurrucado con Lily en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- Hablar contigo!- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes interrumpiendo cualquier dejo de cariño.

-Es necesario que sea ahora?- dijo James mirándolo con cara de _no-me-interesa-tu-vida-mientras-esté-con-mi-novia._

- Si, es necesario- lo siento Pelirroja, pero lo necesito más que tú- dijo Sirius a Lily que lo miraba divertida.

-Tranquilo Sirius te lo presto un rato, pero asegúrate de traerlo intacto- dijo Lily ignorando la mirada de resentimiento que le lanzó James.

-Traidora- le dijo este mientras era arrastrado por su amigo fuera de la sala común.

-

-

-

-¿Qué quieres Canuto?!- Preguntó James irritado-

-¿Acaso no puedo estar a solas con mi mejor amigo?- le contestó Sirius con falsa tristeza.

-Vamos Sirius, dime que no me molestaste para esto?-

-Ya veo, eso es lo que soy yo ahora, una molestia?- dijo Sirius sobreactuando.

-No seas idiota, tu sabes que no-

-Pero….

-Pero estaba con Lily-

-Y?, vas a estar con Ella los Próximos 50 años de tu vida, qué importa si no estás con ella 30 minutos- Dijo Sirius haciendo que James se sonrojara.

- ¿Tu Crees?.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Que esté con ella los Próximos 50 años de mi vida con ella?.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pero era una buena excusa para alejarte de ella un rato-

-Pffff- dijo James enojado- Ahora, que quieres?.

-Quiero que salgamos esta noche, ya hablé con Colagusano y lunático, está todo listo, es la noche perfecta, solo faltas tú.

-Era eso- dijo James decepcionado.

-Púes es algo muy importante- dijo Sirius ofendido ante el poco interés de su amigo.

-Si, si, de todas maneras- esta noche, a las diez,-

-Perfecto- ahora vete traidor, vete con ella- dijo Sirius empujándolo hacia la sala común.

-

-

-Canuto!- Gritó James antes de entrar.

-Que?- Dijo Sirius volteando

-Gracias- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Sirius lo miró igual de sonriente y se dirigió a las escaleras.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, Lo sé, no he avanzado nada, pero era subir esto o demorarme quien sabe cuanto más, la claridad de mis ideas se ha extinguido, tengo todas las ideas revoloteando sin sentido, como en un caleidoscopio.

Espero continuar pronto. si las ideas se me aclaran.

Ustedes me pueden ayudar con un REVIEW, así estaré más motivas para desconfundirme :D:D ya saben, acepto de todo menos virus.

con cariño.

Atte. Kiitah


	7. De encuentros y confusiones

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentaron la historia, me alegro mucho que les guste, y quize actualizar por ustedes.

note: esta historia no es con fin lucrativo, ni por ambición monetaria, renuncio a los derechos de personajes y lugares.

_El elemento más violento en la sociedad es la ignorancia .**Emma Goldman**_

**

* * *

**

**De encuentros y confusiones:**

_¡Todos aborden el tren!- _Se escucho gritar una voz gruesa, en la estación de tren que llevaría a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a sus hogares para las vacaciones de navidad.

-Canuto, apúrate. Lily nos va a guardar un vagón!.-dijo James a su amigo que seguía conversando con Hagrid.

-Ya voy!- le gritó a su amigo.- Adiós Hagrid, feliz Navidad- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a el semigigante.

-Buena suerte muchachos- respondió este despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

-¿Dónde irás estas vacaciones Hermione?- preguntó Selene a la castaña que en ese momento guardaba un libro en su mochila.

- No lo sé, por ahí, por allá, soy mayor de edad, puedo ir donde me plazca- dijo con arrogancia.

-Si quieres puedes ir a visitarme un día-

- Selene, te veo todo el año, ¿crees acaso que tengo intenciones de verte en mi tiempo libre?- le contestó con burla.

-Púes de todas maneras, ¿Qué harías sin mi?-

- Creo que pasaré después de la navidad- respondió Hermione

- Te esperaré- dijo La chica sonriendo.

-

-Como vas con Richard?- preguntó Hermione a la chica.

- Bien, nos juntaremos antes de Navidad- respondió radiante.

-Y por qué ahora no estás con él?.

-Por que está con sus amigos que no verá hasta terminar las vacaciones.

-Aaaw que ternura- respondió con aburrimiento-

- Y tú Hermione como anda el corazón?-

- Latiendo hacia la izquierda-

-Si sigues así te quedarás soltera por el resto de tu vida.

-Si sigo así, seré íntegra, independiente, y feliz

- Cada loco con su tema- dijo Selene suspirando

-Así es.

-¿Y Rabastan?- preguntó con Picardía

-Donde?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Hermione! No te hagas la tonta!- Dijo Selene

-Esa no es una de mis cualidades.- reprochó La castaña

-Pero que onda con Rabastan?- preguntó Selene

-Porque lo dices?- dijo Hermione Curiosa.

-Por que te he visto muchas veces hablando con él-

-Hay por favor Selene, yo hablo contigo todos los días, y no por eso tenemos algo!!

- Pero Hermione!!! Eso es diferente, soy tu Amiga!!!- dijo Selene ofendida

- Él También!!-

- Ya esta bien!!. Sigue así, no me importa- terminó de decir Selene enojada mientras sacaba un libro para demostrar a Hermione que la conversación había terminado.

Hermione posó su mirada en la ventana del tren perdiéndose en el paisaje que se dibujaba ante sus ojos.

No sabía donde llegar. Tenía una casa, Tenía dinero, pero no tenía rumbo, ni planes.

Podría buscar algún horrocrux en las vacaciones, aunque dudaba que fuera un pasatiempo seguro.

Tal vez se fuera a viajar por el mundo, pero dudaba que el ministerio la dejara salir del continente, estaba segura, que seguían todos sus movimientos.

Dudas, dudas, dudas, odiaba las dudas, odiaba no estar segura de sus decisiones, y odiaba no tener un plan.

Nunca fue una persona que se fuera "a la vida", el mundo mágico había sido su primer intento de algo desconocido, pero muy pronto las fuertes presiones morales de este, la cansaron de inmediato, nunca se opuso, es más, trató de encajar y adoptar estas nuevas reglas, un poco arcaicas, pero era su nueva vida.

Estaba cansada, sentía que había perdido toda su adolescencia en una lucha vacía y sin fundamento, había retrocedido en el ámbito emocional y social.

La partida al mundo mágico la volvió práctica, no tenía idea, como funcionaba el mundo, no conocía más realidades, su único movimiento social era la igualdad para elfos domésticos, por favor!!! Si su tía estuviera viva se burlaría de ella!!.

……..Su tía…. ¡Pero Claro!. La tía Tatiana! Había muerto cuando Hermione tenía 15 años, ella debía estar viva ahora!, tendría 18 años aproximadamente.

Hermione se paró precipitadamente del asiento, haciendo que Selene se asustara.

-Que pasó?- Preguntó la chica.

- Ya sé!!- dijo Hermione muy emocionada.

-Sabes que?- preguntó confundida

-Qué es lo que haré estas vacaciones.

-

-Y? ¿Qué harás?.

-Veré a mi tía- dijo Hermione muy contenta.

-Tienes una tía?- preguntó asombrada.

- Si, mi tía Tatiana-

-Tatiana cuanto?-

-su apellido de soltera es Rothko.

-y donde vive?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea- respondió Hermione.

-puedes ubicarla en la red flu-

-No es bruja- contestó Hermione haciendo que Selene abriera mucho los ojos-

- Y como piensas ubicarla, sabes lo difícil que puede ser encontrar a un Muggle?.

- No lo es- repuso Hermione.

- En serio?-

- es sencillo, lo que será difícil es encontrarla a ella-

- Porque lo dices,?-

-Supongo que es una punki-

- y que se supone que es eso?-Preguntó Selene curiosa

- Un movimiento social Muggle- respondió Hermione.

-Y?.....- preguntó Selene esperando más información.

- Te interesa?- se Asombró Hermione

- Por qué no?- alegó Selene

- Por que es Muggle-

- Y?... además falta mucho para llegar a Londres y me aburrió el libro.

- Esta bien. Te cuento. El movimiento punk nació a principios de los 70's.

- Hace poco- interrumpió Selene.

- Sep, a principios de esta década.

- Entonces…..

- Bueno es un movimiento cultural que se extendió de a Gran Bretaña, se creó a partir de la música Punk, que partió como una burla al rock de mercado y a las bandas Hippie.-que por cierto es otro movimiento cultural de la década pasada-

Bueno, con la música distorsionada y las letras de protesta, se generó el movimiento.

Donde los fanáticos de esta doctrina social, adoptan la filosofía, ideología, y estética de la corriente.

-Y cual es la ideología?- Preguntó Selene curiosa.

-Destruir los dogmas de la sociedad represora, luchar contra el sistema, criticar los roles, las políticas establecidas, la educación represora, los medios de comunicación masivos y manipulados, lo convencional- en resumidas cuentas dar a entender el malestar juvenil ante la sociedad.- dijo Hermione recordando lo que su tía le contaba de su juventud.

- Y tu tía es eso?- preguntó Selene entusiasmada con la historia.

- Eso creo- dijo Hermione mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana, recordar a su tía le producía nostalgia. Selene entendió y decidió no volver a preguntar.

Su tía Tatiana había muerto a los 35 años, doce años después del fallecimiento de su novio por ir a la guerra de Malvinas, Su tía nunca superó la pérdida de su amado, por lo que en el momento que le detectaron cáncer, nunca accedió a un tratamiento.

Tuvo la enfermedad por cinco años, luego se suicidó, feliz de volver con su Amado Fernando.

-Hermione llegamos- dijo Selene despertando a su amiga, que se había quedado dormida.

-Ah?..si, si ,de inmediato. – Hermione se quitó la pereza, y acompañó a su compañera a la salida del tren para despedirse.

*************

-Hermione, esperaré tus saludos en Navidad- dijo Rabastan, antes de cruzar el muro 9 ¾

.- Lo tendrás mi queridísimo- dijo Hermione abrazando al chico.

-Buena suerte en todo castaña- se despide

- Igualmente Rabastan.-

-

-deseándose suerte para aguantar el genocidio?- molestó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Black. Estoy de vacaciones, lárgate- dijo la castaña volteándose para encarar al susodicho.

-no te atrevas a decirme lo tengo que hacer-

-ya me atreví imbécil- dijo Hermione como lo más obvio del mundo.

Sirius furioso se acerca amenazadoramente a Hermione- Mira Duskin, no sé lo que tramas, pero….

-Escucha pedazo de ignorancia con patas, te recomiendo te alejes lo más que puedas de mi- dijo la castaña empujando a Sirius- no vaya a ser que de un descuido no puedas pronunciar palabra alguna…... nunca más- dijo Hermione irritada. Y con tanta frialdad, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos cuantos segundos con una mezcla de odio y resentimiento, hasta que una voz los interrumpe.

-Sirius!. Déjate de payasadas, y vámonos, mi padre nos está esperando- dijo James Potter acercándose a la escena de pelea.

- Ya voy- dijo, sin apartar la mirada de odio de Hermione, ella, por su parte, se enderezó, y mostró indiferencia, le sonrío cínicamente, y dio media vuelta con altanería.

Sirius bufó ante la actitud, y se fue al lado de James, unos metros más allá, Sirius pateó un cubo de basura, volcándolo, y ganándose una amonestación por parte de un guardia.

* * *

22 de diciembre 1977

La calles de Londres estaban atochadas de gente, los regalos iban y venían, el olor a pino, humo, y jengibre abundaba el aire. Hermione hastiada del gentío caminaba a paso acelerado. Necesitaba llegar rápido a la librería, Quería regalarle un libro de Emma Goldman a su tía, con la que se había encontrado días antes.

_Pleno suburbio londinense, donde abundan las calles con baches, casas ocupa, y botillerías nocturnas, se encontraba Hermione caminando con el ocaso de un día frío de invierno, en su mente se dibujaba el recuerdo de su tía, y una foto vieja de ella cuando adolescente._

_Faltaban tres horas para que el sol se ocultara completamente, tres horas para encontrar a su tía. Después le sería imposible. _

_En las esquinas, los grupos de personas se iban agrandando, los moicanos adornaban las cabezas de hombre y mujeres, chaquetas de cuero con balas incrustadas, la imagen de los Sex Pistols, y The Clash se dejaban ver en las camisetas ajustadas, pantalones de cuero pegados a la piel, y las botellas de cervezas, eran parte de la ornamenta de aquel lúgubre y concurrido espacio…_

_-Amiga! Tienes un cigarrito?- le preguntó una joven con la mitad de la cabeza rapada, y la otra verde, el delineador negro debajo de los ojos, un aro en la ceja, en el labio, en la nariz y muchos en la oreja, le había hablado_

_- No amiga, no fumo!- contestó Hermione tratando de sonar amable._

_La joven se ríe._

_Y una moneda para los cigarros?_

_-Si claro- dice Hermione revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando unas cuantas libras, dándoselas a la muchacha._

_.OH!! Flaca te pasaste- dijo la chica, mientras se guardaba las monedas._

_-oye! Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Hermione_

_-Si amiga obvio, pregunta no más-_

_- Tu conoces a Tatiana Rothko?- preguntó Hermione esperanzada_

_- La Rudy?? Claro que la conozco, y para que la quieres?- pregunta la joven._

_-Necesito ubicarla urgentemente.- dijo Hermione contenta._

_- Mira Flaca, puedes encontrar a la Rudy mañana, en la tocata que se hará en la ocupa._

_- Y como la ubicaré?-_

_-solamente entras preguntas por el Tecla, él te dirá donde está- _

_-Gracias- dijo Hermione despidiéndose la punki._

_AL día siguiente llegó a la ocupa, he hizo lo que le indico la chica, y rápidamente ubicó a Tatiana, el lugar era oscuro y el calor sofocante, la cantidad de gente era impresionante, el aire estaba bañado en una mezcla de sudor, sumo, y alcohol._

_La banda sonaba estruendosamente y todos cantaban y se golpeaban al son de la música._

_Su tía tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y rojo fosforescente, tenía un tatuaje en el pecho, y los ojos delineados muy negros, Hermione supo de inmediato que era ella. ._

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Tatiana, decidió que era hora de hablar-_

_-TATIANA ROTHKO?- Gritó Hermione por encima del ruido._

_-QUIEN LA BUSCA?-_

_-HERMIONE!._

_-QUIEN?!!!_

_-HERMIONE!!!._

_-NO ESCUCHO NADA, VAMOS AFUERA!!- gritó Tatiana llevándose a Hermione del brazo hacia la calle._

_- Ahora si, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica_

_-Hermione, soy tu prima-_

_-Mi prima???- Que prima?._

_-prima lejana tuya y de Jane, de Escocia-_

_- En serio?- y que haces acá??.- preguntó asombrada _

_- necesitaba contactarte- _

_-Me parece bien. Pero hubo algún problema?-_

_-mas o menos, llegué a Londres hace poco y no conocía a nadie y pensé que contactarme con mis parientes perdidos sería una buena idea _

_-Genial! Cual era tu nombre?-_

_-Hermione- _

_-Bien Hermione entremos a la tocata y conversamos al final- te parece? _

_- Me parece._

_- Vamos-_

_Hermione nunca había estado en un ambiente así, un desate y anarquía impresionante, al final de la tocata, tía y sobrina caminaron por las calles conversando de sus respectivas vidas y sus frustraciones. Mientras el sol iba apareciendo._

_-Hermione ha sido un placer hablar contigo, me da gusto que hayas decidido reencontrarte con tu familia, Jane te va a adorar. Espero que nos vayas a visitar un día de estos._

_-Me encantaría- contestó Hermione-_

_-Ven para Navidad-Le ofreció_

_- No podré, pero iré antes- Dijo Hermione._

_-Ahora vete a dormir van a ser las 7 de la mañana-._

_- De acuerdo- cuídate _

* * *

Y aquí estaba cuatro días después, comprando regalos navideños para una tía difunta y una madre prácticamente olvidada.

Hermione había tomado la decisión de no ir. Mandaría los regalos por correo. No quería ni pensar que pasaría si llegaba a ver a su madre.

De pronto, una fuerte explosión, gritos desesperados de personas, humos, euforia…

La castaña sin pensar, saca su varita y corre rápidamente al lugar de los hechos.

ERROR..

Un grupo de mortífagos habían hecho explotar una tienda Muggle, cuando Hermione llegó, un potente aroma a fuego, y a carne quemada le provocó nauseas.

Los mortífagos se reían al ver a las pobres víctimas destruidas, uno de los enmascarados estaba torturando a un empleado de la ex tienda, Hermione se armó de valor y le quitó la varita al mago, este se sorprende y posa la vista en Hermione que estaba a 10 metros de distancia..

-LÁRGATE- grita el mortífago- esta no es tu guerra!!!

- POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ÉS!- grita Hermione dispuesta a atacar.

Pero justo en el momento que iba a alzar su varita contra el atacante, todos los mortífagos desaparecen, dejándola a ella sola con los cuerpos inertes e inconscientes de muggles heridos y/o muertos, para enfrentar a la policía que llegó en ese instante.

-ARRIBA LAS MANOS!-le gritó un policía apuntándola con una pistola.

Hermione resopló de indignación, mientras escondía su varita y alzaba las manos.

Otro policía se acerca a ella y la esposa.

-Yo no hice nada-alega Hermione

-Silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra!- contestó el policía metiéndola en el auto.

Mientras la trasladaban a la comisaría, Hermione vio como pasaban las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos.

* * *

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, qué estabas haciendo en el lugar del crimen- dijo un detective a Hermione en la sala de interrogaciones.

-Ya se lo dije, escuché una explosión y me preocupe, corrí hacia el lugar, y me encontré con los criminales que torturaban a un hombre, intenté detenerlo, y escaparon justo cuando llegaron ustedes- respondió cansada por repetir la misma historia.

-Mira Hermione, nosotros revisamos el perímetro y no encontramos a nadie con las descripciones que nos diste-

-Le digo que así fue. Había un hombre, pregúntele a él-

-El hombre que dices está catatónico-

-Mierda!-

-ahora existe otro punto-dijo el detective.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tu nombre no aparece en nuestros archivos, no estás en el registro civil ni educativo.

Por lo que supongo que Hermione Duskin no es tu nombre real-

-Lo es, soy Canadiense, ya se lo dije-

-No tienes Visa ni pasaporte, no existen registros tuyos de traslado, además llamamos a la embajada canadiense, y tampoco existes allá -así que a menos que desees estar encerrada por Fraude, terrorismo y homicidio múltiple. Es hora de la verdad- dijo el detective con frialdad.

Hermione estaba atrapada, se le había olvidado los registros muggles, o conseguía un plan ahora o pasaría los últimos 60 años en una cárcel Muggle.

- Quiero un abogado, y una llamada- dijo Hermione.

El detective la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la silla y a los pocos minutos volvió con un teléfono, tienes 3 minutos. Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con él afuera.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, a quien carajo iba a llamar!, antes de llegar le quitaron su varita, y no podía usar telequinesis por que no había nada que controlar.

Tenía que llamar a alguien, pero ninguno de sus compañeros tenía número de teléfono,

A excepción de….

-_Informaciones-_preguntó una voz femenina

-Familia Evans, Londres- por favor- dijo Hermione.

_-espere en línea. La transferimos de inmediato-_

_-_

_-_

_-_Aló?- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, me comunica con Lily por favor- dice Hermione con esperanzas.

-Quien la llama?-

-Hermione Duskin, dígale que es de suma importancia-

-un momento.

_-LILY!!!!. TELÉFONO- _grita el hombre, a lo lejos se escucha una voz femenina.

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-Una tal Hermione Duskin!!- _grita su padre.

_-Qué?¿?. estás seguro??_

_- Ven rápido a contestar y averiguas_!!

-Aló?- preguntó Lily insegura.

-Lily?-

-Si?- Quien habla?.

-Hermione Duskin

Lily estaba perpleja, no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que ella le hablaría y menos llamarla a su casa.

-Sucede algo malo?-

-Muy malo…..

* * *

-Puedo saber en qué estas metida?- preguntó Lily a la castaña que caminaba a su lado.- creo que es lo mínimo.

Hermione la miró fijamente, gracias a la pelirroja ahora era una persona libre,.

-Nunca has estado en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto?- le preguntó la castaña.

-No-

-Que suerte-

-Duskin, nunca me has hablado, y de un momento a otro me llamas, diciéndome que estas encarcelada por terrorista y fraude, haces que engañe a la policía para robar tu varita y salir sin antecedentes. Y lo único que me dices es que fue un accidente???, deseaba más detalles.

- Mira Lily, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, si te llamé fue por que nadie de mis compañeros tiene número de teléfono, además confío en ti, y si, tienes derecho a saber lo que pasó detalladamente, y te lo contaré, pero tengo muchísima hambre, así que te cuento mientras como algo- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a un café.

Lily la miró y luego la siguió.

-Un café y un pastel de chocolate por favor-

-en seguida

-Tu quieres algo?-dijo Hermione mirando a Lily

-Un jugo de frambuesa- respondió la pelirroja.

-Entonces…- preguntó Lily.

-Muy bien.-dijo Hermione dando un sorbo a su taza de café- Yo estaba tranquilamente paseando por las calles de Londres buscando regalos de Navidad, cuando escucho una explosión y gritos desesperados, supe de inmediato que eran mortífagos, y corrí hacia el lugar. Cuando llegué, le quité la varita a uno que torturaba a un sujeto, justo cuando lo iba a hechizar, ellos desaparecen, y llega la policía, me arrestan y el resto ya lo sabes- terminó de contar Hermione-

-

-No me crees?- pregunta Hermione viendo que Lily no decía palabra alguna

-Eso es lo raro, si te creo-

Se hizo un silencio duradero, pero cómplice, Lily entendió que podía confiar en Hermione, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Hermione sabía que la Guerra acababa de empezar, lo que no sabía era que su accidente había llegado a oídos del Ministerio de Magia, y a oídos de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

N/A: seguro se preguntan que carajo pintan los punk acá. pero todo tiene su explicación, y más adelante se darán cuenta la importancia que tendrán en la historia.

en el próximo capitulo, Habrá una especie de acercamiento más amigable entre Sirius y Hermione.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, y gracias a todas las personas que me leen.

Atte. Kiitah


End file.
